Boku no hero, vista del Futuro (titulo no definitivo)
by Sebasu ssj2
Summary: Un ser de otro mundo se comunica con Uzuku y los demas para hacer un trato para ver el furuto, ellos acepta aun sabiendo las consecuensias, ¿como cambiara la opiniones de la clase y mas sobre cierto peli verde y chico rubio de la explosiones?.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

* * *

Izuku llegó a su casa después de la reunión de la piscina, vio que su madre estaba preparando la cena tranquilamente, la mujer al ver que llegó le ordenó que se bañara antes de comer al saber de dónde venía.

Inko vio cómo su hijo iba a la ducha felizmente, la mujer se alegró que su hijo obtuviera un quirk y que fuera capaz de ingresar en la U.A, al hacerlo había conseguido amigos de verdad, pero una parte suya estaba preocupada, su hijo había sufrido varias heridas en sus extremidades al utilizar su quirk en el festival, asustada fue a su amiga Mitsuki, la madre de Bakugo lo calmo diciendo que con el tiempo su hijo sería capaz de utilizar su Quirk sin hacerse daño y tenía razón, porque al poco tiempo su hijo le enseño como utilizaba su quirk sin sufrir ningún daño, dejo de pensar al ver que su hijo salió del baño listo para la cena.

Más tarde, izuku fue a dormir, aún en la cama analizaba en su mente como sus amigos había utilizado su Quirk para ganar la carrera de la piscina, tenía que reconocer que Lida fue inteligente al correr por la cuerda y no nadar aprovechando al máximo su Quirk, siguió pensando en lo otros cuando el sueño llegó a su mente.

"¿hola?, ¿Están todo el mundo aquí?" escucho Izuku una voz confundiéndolo, aún tenía los ojos cerrados, porque estaba seguro que estaba en su casa durmiendo "si, está todo el mundo aquí, no ha sido fácil conectar todos los sueños de la clase1A, los profesores y algunos más" esa palabras hicieron que el peli verde se levantará.

Izuku vio que estaba en un lugar oscuro, aunque podía verse a sí mismo sin ningún problema siendo algo extraño al ver que no había ningún foco de luz, pero se percató que estaba con su uniforme de escuela y en un pestañeo aparecieran sus compañeros de clase, juntos con los profesores.

"¿Qué hacemos aquí?" pregunto Asui confundida colocando su dedo en su mejilla.

"¿Por qué estoy aquí?" dijo Ashido mirando a los lados confundida.

"¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué interrumpieron mi sueño?, Estaba en la parte más interesante" salto Mineta con lágrimas de sangre.

" _no quiero saber que era ese sueño_ " pensaron todas las chicas al mismo tiempo y alejándose un poco del enano.

"según la voz, aún estamos dormidos" hablo Todoroki tranquilamente.

"¿Esto es un simple sueño?" pregunto Uraraka y miro a sus manos "quiero mochi" apareció el dulce en su mano, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo, la chica al verlo felizmente le dio un mordisco pero su felicidad se borró de su cara.

"¿Qué pasa Uraraka san?, Necesita que te lleve al médico" pregunto Lida preocupado por su compañera.

"No tiene sabor" dijo la peli castaña con lágrimas de cocodrilo.

"es normal, estamos en el mundo de los sueños" volvió a escuchar la voz por todo el lugar.

"podría mostrarte" hablo Aizawa saliendo del grupo de profesores.

En ese grupo estaba All Might en su verdadera forma, se ocultaba de los alumnos utilizando a los profesores, después de todo en este día ya había gastado su tiempo de héroe y estando Aizawa y los demás no había motivo para arriesgase, aun así estaba dispuesto a forzar su límite si los alumnos se encontraba en peligro, pero estaba confundido si esto era un sueño o no.

"Tiene razón, sería descortés si no me presento adecuadamente" apareció un hombre de la nada y se puso delante de Aizawa.

Eraserhead miro al hombre, media unos 187 centímetros, pelo castaño corto y ojos marrones, llevaba unos pantalones negro, camiseta gris y una bata blanca, una simples gafas y parecía que tenía un palillo de diente en la boca.

"¿Quién eres?" apareció Nezu en la tela que envolvía el cuello de Aizawara.

"buena pregunta y no me gustaría responder a eso por cierto motivo, pero eso provocaría desconfianza y eso no sería bueno" puso su mano en la barbilla "digamos que soy algo con aspecto humano pero no lo soy y mi nombre es Sebasu" respondió el hombre tranquilamente.

"quiere decir que no pertenece a este mundo" dijo el director tranquilamente.

"para alguien tan inteligente pensé que tardaría un poco más en darse cuenta o pensaría que sería extraterrestre, algo que no soy" sonrió Sebasu algo nervioso, haciendo que los profesores y Alumnos se agruparan preocupados, solo Aizawa y Nezu quedaron delante del hombre.

"¿Cuáles son tus intenciones?" pregunto Aizawa sin perder tiempo.

"muy directo, pero dada la situación no es extraño, estoy para hacer un pacto con vosotros y lo hice a través de vuestro sueño, no sería bueno que atraparos en un lugar de repente eso provocaría malestar y desconfianza entre los dos bandos, aunque eso hace muchos de mis compañeros" murmuro lo último por lo bajos.

"¿no eres el único?" pregunto Nezu tranquilamente y Sebasu dio un suspiro al saber que escuchó lo último.

"no soy único, muchos de mi gente ve vuestra vidas diarias y si siente el deber de ayudar intervendrá como yo lo hago ahora, pero hasta cierto límite, después de todo no somos el dios que creo vuestro mundo, me costó mucho convencer para que interviniera, además si el desea puede borrar todo lo que estoy haciendo con un chasquido de dedo, por lo tanto tengo que tener cuidado de no hacer algo que el dios creador se moleste y borre todo mi trabajo" explico rascando levemente la mejilla, estaba contando mucho de sí mismo pero no estaba hablando del tema que quería hablar.

"¿Qué cosas podría molestar al dios creador?" miro Aizawa al hombre, se sentía que ese hombre no estaba cómodo por el tema y quería saber el porqué, para tener algo con que defenderse si las cosas salían de control.

"un ejemplo seria que os eliminara a todos aquí y ahora" eso puso alerta a los profesores, pero Nezu levanto la mano para relajar a los profesores indicando que era eso que no podía hacer el hombre "otro que forzara lazos de amor rompiendo los hilos del destino que el creo, bueno si el dijera directamente y no soltara a cuenta gota mi gente no estaría haciendo emparejamiento por instintos intentando adivinar cuál chico se queda con cierta chica" se va a una esquina asustado "aún recuerdo la guerra de mil siglos en cierto mundo de ninjas y por un chico peli rubio que se quedó con una chica peli azul, no fue difícil adivinar por las pista que daba pero los perdedores intentaron acabar con el dios creador de ese mundo por no cumplir con su deseo de que se juntara el chico rubio con una peli rosa, pero él dijo que ese hilo del destino ya lo había creado antes que ellos supieran de la existencia de ese mundo y que si no quería aceptar mal por ellos, ya que ellos no tiene poder contra él, sin embargo ¿porque las chicas le gusta emparejar chicos con chicos?" eso provoco un escalofrió a Deku, Bakugo y Torodaki sintiendo que ellos era victimas de esos seres. "perdón me desvié del tema, ¿podemos hablar de porque están aquí?" preguntó Sebasu a los dos.

"adelante" hablo Nezu, tenía que admitir que tenía curiosidad del trato que quería hacer ese ser.

"una de mis capacidades es mostrar el futuro, mi trato es daros esas información" todos miraron sorprendido.

"¡El futuro!" saltaron los alumnos entusiasmados.

"¡la cantidad de cosas que podríamos hacer con eso!" Salto Ashido moviendo sus brazos entusiasmada.

"Dudo que el dios creador deje que haga eso sin ningún restricción" hablo Todoroki llamando la atención de todo.

"si, tiene sus inconvenientes y lo diré, todos los que está aquí tiene que aceptar para verlo, tiene que ver el pasado para ver el futuro y se verá en formato de un programa televisión, por lo tanto hay un protagonista principal y lo más importante sus secretos será revelados" termino Sebasu de explicar su trato.

Todos mirando entre ellos preocupados, mas All Might y Midoriya al saber el secreto de One for All.

"decidí hablar por vuestro sueños para que tengáis tiempo para meditarlos, después de todo es una decisión grupal y no solo personal, si tenéis algunas dudas podréis consultarme, apareceré si me llamáis, pero por favor no me llaméis al mismo tiempo, no me gusta dividirme varias veces y hasta luego" despidió Sebasu antes que cualquiera pudiera decir algo más.

De repente Midoriya se levantó de su cama, dando a entender que era un sueño, parpadeo varias veces y miro a los lados, estaba dudando si era real ese señor y lo que paso ese sueño, cuando un mensaje llego a su móvil.

" **me hubiera gustado que ese mochi tuviera sabor ToT** "leyó Izuku ganándose una sonrisa, pero confirmaba que no fue su imaginación y fue a responder a la chica.

En la casa de Uraraka.

La joven tenía las manos sobre su cara, se avergonzaba por haber enviado ese mensaje, pero no se le ocurría otra cosa que escribir para pensar si era imaginación suya o no, además si enviaba a todas sus amigas, Mina seguro que sacaría el tema de pareja, después de todo era una de las cosas que les gustaba la peli rosa.

"¿debería aceptarlo?, no me gustaría que supiera sobre mi estado económico" miro a su casa que era muy simple y sin apenas con comodidades, demostrando lo pobre que era. "además ¿debería saber sobre los secretos de los demás?" pregunto Uraraka sabiendo que no solo sus secretos saldría a flote si no de sus amigos, cuando escucho su móvil.

" **Tal vez debiste imaginar el sabor también, la próxima vez lo probare yo** " sonrió Uraraka al leerlo y sintió algo mas tranquila.

Cuando todos fueron a clases, nadie saco el tema hasta que acabaron las clases y Aizawa se fue del aula, según el héroe tenía una reunión, no hacía falta saber de qué se trataba dicha reunión.

"no niego que tengo curiosidad de ver el futuro y el pasado" salto Hagakure a las chicas.

"pero nuestro secretos será revelado si lo aceptamos, kero" hablo Tsuyu tranquilamente.

"si lo pienso podríamos saber cómo son los exámenes finales, no tendré que estudiar y no tengo mucho que esconder" salto Kaminari tranquilamente.

"Tal vez porque no tiene casi nada en la cabeza" murmuro Jiro por lo bajo, ganando la risas de las chicas.

"lo profesores lo cambiaria si saliera eso" hablo Momo segura de su suposición.

"estoy con ella, los profesores no permitiría ese acto de cobardía" salto Lida moviendo su brazo como un robot.

"dime Bakugo, ¿Qué piensa?" Preguntó Kaminari.

"verlo o no, no cambiara en que me convierta en el héroe número uno, superando a All Might" Se levantó Bakugo dejando el lugar.

"este aceptara, ¿Qué opináis vosotros?" rasco la nuca el pelirrojo.

"aceptare" hablo Todoroki.

"¿no tiene nada que ocultar?" pregunto Tokoyami con curiosidad.

"si tengo, pero pasara algo en el futuro y ese algo no va a ser agradable" toda la clase se quedó en silencio en darse cuenta de eso.

"pienso lo mismo" intervino Midoriya "si fuera un futuro tranquilo no se molestaría en hace todo eso, ¿puede que suframos otro ataque de los villanos? O otra cosa aun peor" ese comentario empezaron a preocupar a toda la clase.

"voy aceptar" dijo Ojiro con seriedad.

"Yo también" hablo Mineta " _podre saber todos los secretos de las chicas_ " pensó el chico ocultando sus intenciones.

Todos empezaron a aceptar la propuesta, sea lo que sea que pasara en el futuro tenía que ser algo grande, mientras Midoriya estaba en duda, no sabía si era o no necesario sacrificar el secreto de One for All por ver ese futuro, además ese secreto era también el de All Might, tendría que hablar con él para decidir qué hacer.

En la sala de profesores, estaba todos los que estuvieron en el sueño y era, Cementoss, Eraserhead, present Mic, Nº13, Ectoplasm, Shipe, Power Loader, Midnight, Recovery Girl, All Might, el director Nezu y Gran Torino,

"¿está seguro que no es una trampa?" pregunto Midnight preocupada.

"si fuera una trampa, ¿qué sentido tiene en darnos la opción de rechazarlo?" preguntó Ectoplasm.

"además estábamos en sus manos en ese momento, podría haber hechos que no despertáramos nunca" hablo Aizawa pensando la forma de que fueran vencido en ese momento.

"Para ver el futuro tiene que ver el pasado, significa que para entender algunas cosas del futuro tiene que conocer bien el pasado" explico el director de la A.U.

"si lo que dice ese hombre es verdad, tiene que ver algo grave en ese futuro si se molestó hacer todo eso" hablo Gran Torino.

"Pero ¿quién es Sebasu?, aunque parezca un joven de 19 años, se sentía más viejo y sabio de lo que aparentaba" explico Shipe como sintió su presencia.

"dijo que tiene límites que solo el que creo este mundo le puede limitar, claramente no es un ser humano de este mundo" explico Recovery Girl

"revelar secretos, significa que él sabe ya todos nuestro secreto, el sabia de mi verdadera forma y no dijo nada para que los alumno no se dieran cuenta" Dijo All might en su verdadera forma, apoyando sus codos en la mesa y juntando las manos.

Todos se quedaron callara al saber que era verdad, lo que no sabía que en un edificio cercano al UA, Sebasu estaba sentado en el filo mirando a los profesores, no necesitaba estar cerca para escuchar y ver lo que estaba hablando los profesores.

"Naruko, Chii" hablo Sebasu de repente, haciendo que la sombra del hombre se alargara desde detrás del chico y dos chicas aparecieron en dicha sombra.

"¿Para qué me llama Sebasu-nisan?, mi mundo está ya en paz y armonía" hablo una chica rubia de pelo largo atada a dos colas, ojos azules, buen cuerpo y tres rallas en cada mejilla, tenía diecisiete años.

"Al menos tú ya te acoplaste en tu mundo, yo aún estoy en espera para nacer en mi mundo" hablo una chica más alta que la rubia, tenía pelo negro atado a una cola y tenía tres mechones en su frente, también tenía buen cuerpo pero a menor medida que la rubia y tenía una cola de mono.

"No peleéis entre vosotras" miro de reojo haciendo que las chicas dejarán de discutir "os he llamado para que busquéis un lugar en este mundo, uno que sea privado y que pueda utilizar mis habilidades" ordeno Sebasu ala dos chicas.

"¿Lo va a ayudar?" pregunto Naruko intentando ver a los profesores pero le era imposible desde esa distancia y el chico afirmo con la cabeza.

"¿Por qué no crea una dimensión aparte y lo metes allí?" miro Chii con interés en la respuesta.

"Para mostrar todo el contenido tardaré bastante, por eso no puedo hacerlo e una dimensión aparte, sus familiares se preocuparían si no aparece en días y sería una tontería detener el tiempo y hacer una dimensión para ellos, demasiado esfuerzo, es más cómodo y eficaz detener el tiempo menos un lugar determinado, ya que sabéis mi plan ir a buscarlo" ante la orden las dos chicas salieron del lugar.

De vuelta con los profesores.

"hay demasiada dudas, por ejemplo merece la pena sacrificar nuestro secreto por un futuro que no sabemos si es pacífica o no" hablo present Mic

"también no sabemos en que se beneficia el hombre con este asunto" medito Power Loader.

"¿Por qué no le preguntamos?, Así saldríamos de duda" aconsejo Nezu a los profesores "no es así, Sebasu san" hablo el director tomándose un poco de té.

"no te han dicho que eres demasiado inteligente por tu propio bien" respondió Sebasu apareciendo en mitad de la sala sorprendiendo a los profesores.

"Si queríamos darte la respuesta a tu propuesta, tiene que estar cerca para recibirlo es de lógica" explico Nezu tranquilamente.

"Tiene razón, estaba cerca para ver si teníais ya la respuesta, pero e visto que tenéis alguna pregunta" dijo Sebasu sentando en el suelo al ver que no había sitio para el.

"¿Este futuro que quiere mostrar es vital para evitar posibles desastres?" pregunto Aizawa seriamente.

"Si, incluso evitarlas las muerte de varias personas"

"Última pregunta, ¿Por qué los haces?" Pregunto Midnight mirando al chico.

"digamos que dos personas ganaron mis respectos y me gustaría ayudar en lo que pueda, ¿Verdad ¿All Might?" miro el peli castaño al héroe número uno.

"Incluso ganas fan de otro mundo, ¿Hasta dónde llega tu fama?" pregunto Cementoss con admiración de su héroe.

"No me importa la fama, solo quiero la paz y sonrisas en este mundo" hablo All Might muy seguro de sus palabras.

"ya que respondí a sus preguntas, ¿Cuál es la respuesta?" miro Sebasu los presentes.

"Espera, aún tengo una, ¿Quién es el personaje principal?" salto Gran Torino preocupado de quien podía ser.

"Eso es una gran sorpresa, pero diré que es uno de los alumnos de la clase1A, por eso llame a todos ustedes por esta relacionado, ¿Cuál es la respuesta?" volvió a preguntar el peli castaño.

All Might y Gran Torino se preocuparon por el secreto de One for all, pero si era verdad lo que decía ese hombre, muchas vidas podría salvarse, Gran Torino vio como All Might afirmaba con la cabeza dando a entender que aceptaría la propuesta

" _Tendré que hablar con el joven Midoriya, conociéndolo pensará que yo tengo más voto por ser el antiguo portador de One for All, cuando ya no lo es"_ pensó el rubio tranquilamente.

"aceptamos" dijo el director tomándose su té.

"ok, os llamaré cuando todos los alumnos acepten el trato, si me disculpa tengo que preparar el lugar" con un chasquido de dedo Sebasu desapareció.

"tengo curiosidad de lo que vamos a ver" Present Mic miro a sus compañero de trabajo con curiosidad.

Más tarde, en un lugar de la playa, Midoriya estaba esperando a All Might, cuando disponía a mandar un mensaje para reunirse con él, el héroe número uno ya mando un mensaje para reunirse con él.

"buenas, joven Midoriya" saludo el héroe en su verdadera forma.

"Buenas, All Might" devolvió el saludo el joven alumno.

"Ya debes imaginar para que es esta reunión, joven Midoriya" hablo All Might seriamente.

"SI, es para aceptar o no la propuesta, no pude contestar ya que el secreto de One for All no es mio, si..." vio como el Heroe numero uno para al chico.

"pero ahora es tuyo, es verdad que dije que tenía que mantener el secreto para evitar que los maleantes fuera por el One For All y sobre todo para tu seguridad, sin embargo One For All es para luchar contra el mal y salvar gentes de la miseria, pero dime una cosa, ¿podrías un héroe guardar un secreto a costa de otra vidas?" pregunto All might al chico.

"No, sin dudo lo revelaría si eso salva varias vidas" respondió Midoriya sin dudar alguna.

"Entonces ya tiene tu respuesta, joven Midoriya" sonrió All Might orgulloso de su sucesor.

De repente escucharos aplausos y miraron que el causante era Sebasu que estaba sentado en una roca.

"como era esperar el símbolo de la paz y su sucesor" el hombre se levantó de la roca y sacudió levemente el pantalón "con eso todos dieron sus confirmación" de repente All Might y Midoriya vieron como dos chicas salieron de la sombra del chico.

"Sebasu-nisan encontré un buen lugar" salto Naruko alegremente.

"también preparamos las cosas para que estén cómodos y puedan comer lo que quieran" respondió Chii educadamente.

"¿comer?" sonrió Sebasu algo nervioso conociendo el mundo que pertenecía a Chii "bien mañana nos vemos, Naruko dale la dirección al joven chico" ordeno Sebasu tranquilamente.

Midoriya se sonrojo, al ver que la rubia se acercaba demasiado y le entregaba un trozo de papel.

"¿Por qué te sonroja?, ¿eres tímido? Esa actitud me recuerda a mi cuñada, Dattabayo" dijo Naruko con una sonrisa sonrojando a un más al chico.

"vamos Naruko, tenemos que volver a nuestro mundo" hablo Chii con calma.

"Ok" respondió la rubia tranquilamente.

All Might y Midoriya vieron como las dos chicas desaparecían de la misma forma que aparecieron, para después Sebasu desaparecer con un chasquido de sus dedos.

A la mañana siguiente, todo el mundo estaba delante de un edificio de color negro, Aizawa y Nezu investigo el lugar cuando Midoriya dijo cuál era la dirección y se encontraron con un cine abandonado que estaba a punto de ser demolido, con cuidado y precaución entraron primero los profesores para asegurar que no hubiera ningún peligro, al ver que no había nada fuera de lo normal entraron todos, cuando llegaron al final de pasillo, vieron las dos chicas que acompañaba a Sebasu en la entrada y estaba vestida de sirvienta, algo que Mineta no pudo evita mirar de forma pervertida y intento mirar por debajo.

"bienvenidos todos, esta es la sala de…" no termino de hablar Chii porque Bakugo lo interrumpió.

"Me importa una mierda la presentación de un extra" intento el chico entrar colocándose delante de la puerta pero fue encadenado por completo, al mirar a su derecha vio que las cadenas salía de la espalda de la rubia.

"La gente con esa aptitud son los primeros en morir en mi mundo, ¿Lo sabías?, Dattabayo" miro Naruko haciendo que su ojo se afilara y se volvió de color rojo dando una imagen aterrador.

"no crear que me asusta con tus trucos" desafío Bakugo haciendo una explosión pero se quedó en shock al ver que las cadenas aún estaba intacto.

"Me has interrumpido" murmuró Chii ocultando su mirada " solo mi madre y mi padre tiene ese derecho" de repente su pelo se volvió rubio y un aura amarilla rodeo su cuerpo "¿Tanta ganas tiene de morir?" levantó la mirada para ver eso ojos verde azulado con enojó.

Bakugo disponía en responder cuando una bola de energía apareció en la mano de Chii y lo puso en su cara.

"si quisiera con eso te aria volar en pedazos" miro la chica seguro de sus palabras.

"!¿ha?!, Como si esa cosa fuera más fuerte que mi explosiones" hablo Bakugo seguro de su poder.

"Si está tan seguro, vamos a comprobarlo, Naruko suéltalo" ordenó la chica Saiyan.

"¿Está bien con eso?" preguntó Naruko a su amiga y a los profesores y al ver que los profesores afirmaron con la cabeza, la chica soltó al chico de la explosiones.

"ataca con todo, seguro que tú poder ni me aras cosquillas" se burló Chii del chico cruzado su brazos.

"lo lamentarás, ¡Shine!" lanzó una explosiones directo a la chica.

Bakugo por seguridad no utilizo su ataque más fuerte para no dañar el edificio y no matar a la chica pero al disipar el humo, Chii estaba en la misma posición sin ningún rasguño.

"Sabes una cosa, en mi mundo la gente como nosotros tenemos el poder de hacer explotar un planeta, tus explosiones como mucho destruiría un edificio, ¿piensa que con ese bajo nivel de poder puede dañarme?" dijo Chii cuando su pelo se volvió más amarillo y puntiagudo, sus músculos crecieron unos centímetros y empezó a salir destellos de electricidad por todo su cuerpo.

"ahora veamos si es capaz de soportar con mi poder al máximo" disponía a levantar el brazo pero apareció una mano en su cabeza y volvió a su estado normal por la fuerza.

"ya basta Chii, te avise que el joven Bakugo era un poco orgulloso" hablo Sebasu regañando levemente a la chica.

"¿Orgullo?, Diría idiota" murmuró Chii, haciendo que Bakugo se enojaría, pero una vendas lo ato y lo saco de allí.

"Espero que con eso se te baje los humos" dijo Aizawa, dando a entender que los profesores lo dejaron pasar para que Bakugo aprendiera una lección, sabia que esas chicas no eran asesinas por su mirada, pero descubrir que no son de este mundo y que sus habilidades fuera superior a cualquier cosa que han visto, pensaron en no enojarla y menos la que podía cambiar de color de pelo.

"disculpa, Chii es amable, pero últimamente está algo nerviosa, después de todo al fin podrás conocer a su familia al completo" dijo Sebasu haciendo que Chii se sonroje un poco y desvía su mirada a un lado "¿Entramos?" pregunto el peli castaño a todo el mundo.

"Sebasu ya que estamos aquí y hemos acordado ver esto, ¿Nos dirá quien es el personaje principal?" All Might se acercó al chico con una gran sonrisa siempre presente y las dos chicas inclinaron levemente por respeto al héroe.

"puedo decirlo, pero creo que es mejor cuando estemos adentro y espero que os guste el lugar" abrió la puerta y entró dejando a todos con curiosidad.

"!oh, Espero que sea yo, eso sería genial!" hablo Kirisima con seguridad.

"Si, no tengo mucho secreto, así que no sé si eso significa que lo seré o no "medito Kaminari su probabilidad de ser el personaje principal.

"No quiero serlo, eso es demasiado embarazoso" hablo la chica invisible nerviosa.

"!voy a ser yo!,!todos los extras no son dignos de ser el personaje principal" hablo Bakugo, haciendo que los profesores suspiraran al ver que no aprendió la lección.

"De ninguna manera, seré yo porque !Cómo podría uno mantener sus ojos fuera de mi!" Aoyama se señaló a sí mismo con orgullo.

Los profesores vieron que los alumnos se tomaron bien el asunto, relajándolo un poco.

Izuku se sorprendió al entrar, estaba en un bello valle verde, podías respirar el aire puro y disfrutar de la luz del sol, en el centro parecía que había unas toallas para sentarse y delante una gran pantalla que era transparente a un lado había una mesa con una gran cantidad y variedad de comida.

"Chii recuerda que no son Saiyan, no necesita esa cantidad de comida" suspiro Sebasu mientras Chii se rascaba la cabeza, algo que había heredado de su padre.

"Sebasu nisan, ¿es hora que volvamos a nuestro mundo?" pregunto Naruko al peli castaño.

"Si, ¿Pero porque esa prisa?" levantó una ceja confundido.

"Porque si no me voy, voy a dejar ese pervertido como un colador, Dattabayo" miro Naruko de reojo a Mineta que le pillo intentando ver debajo de su falda.

"Entiendo, espero ver pronto el nacimiento de los hijos de Hinata" eso alegro mucho a la rubia.

"!si, espero ser pronto tía!" dijo antes de desaparecer en la sombra de Sebasu, sorprendiendo a todos menos a All Might y a Midoriya que lo vio antes.

"espero que pronto pueda visitar a mi mundo y pueda ya incorporarme en mi familia, adiós" se despidió Chii y desapareció en la sombra de Sebasu.

"bueno, aun seguimos dentro del edificio si me preguntáis que es este lugar, solo modifique un poco las leyes de la física para que el lugar sea agradable y cómodo, porque va a ser un poco largo ver todo ante de llegar al futuro"

"¿Cuánto tardaremos en ver todo?" pregunto Nezu tranquilamente y ya cogiendo un poco de té.

"digamos que veremos 13 capítulos, dejarte que toméis un descanso afuera para que asimiléis las cosas y volveréis ver 25 capítulos, otro descanso y al final empezareis a ver los capítulos con el tema del futuro" explico Sebasu tranquilamente.

"¿tendremos que ver 38 capítulos para poder ver el futuro?" pregunto Present Mic por curiosidad.

"Si, porque si voy directo a esos capítulos, habrá muchas cosas que no comprenderéis" respondió el peli castaño con sinceridad.

"Tal como suponíamos" hablo Ectoplasm tranquilo

"si vamos a tardar mucho tenemos que avisar a nuestra familia" hablo Lida levantando el brazo para llamar la atención.

"No te preocupéis, en el momento que habéis entrado detuve el tiempo, mirar vuestro móviles si no me creéis" todos miraron y se dieron cuenta que la hora estaba parado y no avanzaba por mucho que esperaban "y para que no os pongáis nervioso, eso no afecta vuestra esperanza de vida, aunque podéis moveros y pensar, vuestro tiempo también está parado" vio Sebasu como muchos suspiraba por eso.

"eso significa" miro Midoriya a All Might al darse cuenta que el Héroe podía estar en su forma musculosa durante todo el tiempo sin problemas.

" _esa situación me beneficia para no revelar mi verdadera forma, pero no servirá si ese secreto se revela en los capítulos_ " medito el Héroe número uno sobre la situación real.

"¡vamos a sentarnos¡ quiero ver ya el capítulo y saber quién es el personaje principal" salto Ashido muy animada.

"¡si eso va a ser muy varonil!" Salto Kirishima con el puño hacia arriba.

"tiene razón, aunque el tiempo este parado no perdamos tiempo" suspiro Sebasu algo agotado y eso no paso por alto a los profesores.

"puede que detener el tiempo le cueste mucha energía" hablo Power Loader a los otros profesores.

"eso explica porque hay unos descansos en cierta cantidad de capítulos, será para recuperar fuerzas" explico Aizawa tranquilamente.

"pero eso significa que ahora está débil por el esfuerzo que está haciendo ahora, ¿verdad?" pregunto Present Mic dando ese detalle.

"solo confirma que no es un enemigo" dijo Nezu para terminar la conversación.

Todos fueron a sentarse en la toalla, Izuku se sentó en la primera fila, Lida y Uraraka a su lado, también Todoroki se sentó en la primera fila, después fue Ashido, Tsuyu , Kirishima, Bakugo en la segunda fila, en la tercera, Mineta, Aoyama, Ojiro y Toru, cuarta fila Jiro, Kaminari, Koda y Momo, quinta fila Sato, Shoji, Sero y Tokoyami, más atrás se sentaron los profesores.

"una cosa más" Sebasu hizo un chasquido de dedo y apareció una libreta y un lápiz en el regazo de todos "es por si queréis hacer apuntes, hablas cosas del pasado que podría ayudar en mejorar tanto en los alumnos como en la academia" los profesores pensaron y vieron que verlo desde otro punto de vista seria beneficioso por lo tanto no dudaron en coger el lápiz y abrir la libreta para apuntar cualquier cosas que sea útil.

"Ahora dirá quien es el protagonista" pregunto Uraraka algo preocupada por el elegido.

"si, es Midoriya" todos miraron al nombrado, mientras este se sonrojaba al sentir sus miradas.

"¿Por qué el mierda d…." la voz de Bakugo se apagó, sorprendido a todo y más al rubio de la explosiones sin entender porque su voz se fue.

"otra como esa y te dejo sin voz en el resto de tu vida" dijo Sebasu seriamente y dio un chasquido, haciendo que Bakugo pudiera hablar y la pantalla se pusiera negra, dando a entender que empezaba la serie.

Continuara….

* * *

NOTA: he empezado este fic, para intentar desbloquearme de los otros y también pensar como continuar con los otros fics, después de meditar he pensado dividir todos mis fics (de naruto) en dos partes, así acortando los capítulos para acabar la primera parte y pudiendo dejarlo para más adelante el resto con mas calma, he pensado terminar primero el de Kitsune children, que se terminara cuando Naruto tenga que ir de viaje con Jiraiya y la continuación seria Kitsune Children 2 o Kitsune Children Shippuden XD, seguirá el Cambio de Destino que será igual, cuando va de viaje tres años fuera de Konoha y así subjetivamente, ya he empezado el capítulo 11 de la adorable Yasaka.

NOTA2: Chii es un personaje para Dragon ball Z, su historia aun no lo tengo pensado con claridad, no sé si hacer que sea Gemelo de Gohan o hermana menor de un años o dos, incluso que no sea creada de forma normal (Cof*DrGeroCof*) y se que muchos quiere una continuacion de mi fics y eso me alegra mucho, pero como sabeis quien son autores de fics, no es facil cuando tu tiempo es limitado y pido disculpa por eso.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 **:** Episodio 1: Izuku Midoriya: Origen.

* * *

 **Los arboles rodeaba el edificio de apartamentos y el reloj mostraba que era un poco más de la tres de la tarde, Entre las cigarras, se escuchó a un niño pequeño llorando antes de que se mostrara a un niño con cabello verde oscuro y pecas.**

"¿Por qué está llorando?" pregunto Uraraka, mientras Lida miro a su amigo por saber también su respuesta, pero Midoriya escoge de hombros.

" **Eso es malo, Kacchan"**

 **La imagen se aleja para mostrar que Midoriya está de pie frente a un niño que está en el suelo sosteniéndose el brazo, también está llorando, Midoriya cambia de posición, por lo que se encuentra en una posición de lucha rápida, a pesar de tiembla de miedo.**

" **no ves que está llorando? Si continuas, ¡yo nunca te perdonare!"**

"Esa es Midoriya para ti, siempre de pie para enfrentar el problema, incluso cuando está temblando de miedo" Aizawa dice con un tono uniforme, los otros profesores asientes y All Might sonríe para sí, al saber que su sucesor siempre fue así.

 **Se mostró a un joven Bakugo con otros dos niños detrás de él, los tres parecían confundidos por un momento, cuando Bakugo soltó una carcajada y una sonrisa creció en su rostro.**

" **A pesar que eres Quirklees"**

Todos pensaron que era a la edad de cuatro años, cuando empezaba a manifestar sus Quirk y se imaginaron que Izuku aún no había manifestado el suyo, sin embargo All might, Gran Torino, Nezu, Recovery Girl y Sebasu sabia la verdad de esas palabras.

 **Los dos chicos detrás de Bakugo comienzan a usar sus Quirks, uno volando y otro estirando los dedos mientras Bakugoi golpeaba su palma, creando una explosión.**

"¡Bakugo, ¿Qué diablos está haciendo?!" grito Kirishima al ver a donde iba eso, era algo que no esperaba de su amigo.

"Cállate" respondió el rubio a su amigo.

" **¿está pretendiendo ser un héroe, deku?"**

 **La sonrisa de Bakugo no fue amistosa en ese momento, el miedo golpeo a Izuku en un chillido de pantalla y retrocedió, mientras los otros chicos corrían hacían el, justo antes de ser golpeado, la pantalla se aleja para mostrar el cielo.**

Bakugo sintió la mirada de sus compañeros de clase en él, no le importó se lo merecía por haberle desafiado en aquel entonces sabiendo que era Quirkslees.

"¡Bakugo!" Uraraka se puso de pie, la ira evidente en su rostro "¡No puedo creer que ustedes lo golpearon, usted es un matón, no un héroe!" si no fuera por Izuku y Lida, la chica se hubiera lanzado en contra el rubio y hecho algunas llaves de arte marciales que había aprendido para que se disculpara a Midoriya por todo eso.

"Uraraka, por favor siéntate está interrumpiendo el programa" intento calmar a su amiga, consiguiendo que se sentara, pero aun su rostro se mostraba molesto "además, eso fue mucho tiempo, no guardo rencor por algo del pasado" Lida entendió que era verdad, guardar rencor no era lo que hacía un verdadero héroe y recordaba con el asunto de Stain y el error que cometió a dejarse llevar por la ira y el odio, haciendo que Lida se sintiera más orgulloso de ser amigo de alguien como Izuku que no se dejó llevar por el rencor .

 **Izuku yacía en el suelo, claramente maltratado mientras el chico que defendía se sentaba a su lado llorando levemente.**

" _ **Todos los hombres no son creado por igual"**_

 **Midoriya mira hacia el cielo con sus ojos medio cerrados y un leve ceño fruncido mostrando su desesperación.**

" _ **Esta fue la realidad que aprendí sobre la sociedad a la temprana de cuatro años"**_

 **Empieza a escuchar música y un charco de agua es pisado por un zapato rojo, para ver a un Midoriya más viejo con un uniforme de segundaria corre por la ciudad.**

" _ **Y ese fue mi primer y último revés"**_

"¡Sí!, ¡No dejes que nadie te detenga Midoriya!" Ashido vitoreó, otros se unieron a un segundo planos para animar al muchacho ahora sonrojado.

 **Uzuku corrió por las calles, su sonrisa grande a cada paso, en la estación se ve a un villano aterrorizando a la población, el ruge con ira, Izuku se detuvo por un momento.**

"¿Corriste todo el camino para ver una pelea de villanos?" pregunto Todoroki con los ojos fijos en la pantalla.

"Si" respondió Izuku sin perder detalle de la pantalla.

"Eres muy enérgico Midoriya" Asui dijo desde detrás de Izuku.

 **La pantalla hace una pausa en ese instante para la carta de presentación de Izuku Midoriya en amarillo y verde y letras con su nombre.**

Todos aplaudieron, provocando un sonrojo al chico.

 **De vuelta con el villano, se alejó mostrado lo grande que era y dejando ver el letrero de la estación Tatooin, Izuku estaba en la parte posterior de la multitud, claramente emocionado.**

" **¡Es un gran villano!"**

"¡ese tipo es grandísimo!" exclamo Sero.

 **La pantalla se volvió negra cuando la música comenzó a reproducirse, se muestra All Might desde diferentes ángulos antes de mostrarlo desde atrás frente a un espacio brillante.**

Muchos de los estudiantes e incluso Present Mic, comenzaron a animar.

 **Los grandes ojos brillantes de Izuku aparecieron, rodeado por brillos de oro a su alrededor, esta arrodillado y se levanta para después entender la mano, se muestra que está detrás de All Might, Midoriya entiende más la mano y All Might empieza a girar la cabeza para mirarlo, en ese momento apareció la imagen de Plus Ultra unos segundos y empezó a aparecer los alumnos de la clase1A con su traje de héroe y nombre, para después acabar con la imagen de My Hero academi en un fondo rojo.**

"Ese era yo" grito Aoyama al aparecer en la pantalla, mientras los demás hacia algo parecido cuando aparecía en la pantalla.

"ese principio muestra claramente tu admiración a All Might" hablo Tokoyami y los demás asientes.

"Si eso es obvio" levantó Kirishima el puño.

 **Ahora se muestra una calle en un día lluvioso, Izuku estaba solo debajo de la lluvia caminando por un puente sobre el tráfico, empezaron a aparecer sus cuadernos al lado de Midoriya mientras tenía la cabeza agachada.**

"Deku, ¿Son esos tus cuadernos?, No sabía que tuviera tantos" Uraraka parpadeo sorprendida.

"¿Qué son?" pregunto Yaoyorozu desde donde estaba y la cara de Midoriya se pone roja levemente

"mis libros de análisis de héroe" respondió, haciendo que Bakugo se burle por lo bajo, mientras los demás tiene cierto interés.

 **Los cuadernos se detienen y se muestra un mundo blanco, solo se muestra los pies de Midoriya cuando se detiene y se muestra de nuevo los cuadernos cayendo por un momento, ahora se muestra a un joven Midoriya y joven Bakugo cara a cara separado por una línea negra.**

"¡Awwww, que lindo!" Miro Ashido sacando su móvil disimuladamente para sacar una foto, sabía que Bakugo no lo dejaría si supieras su intención con el móvil.

"¡No soy lindo!" gruño Bakugo de mala gana, haciendo que la chica rosa ocultara rápido el móvil.

 **De repente, Midoriya y Bakugo cambia de lado y se muestra con la ropa de secundaria y de espalda entre ellos, Izuku tiene una expresión de tristeza, ahora la cámara se acerca más a la cara de ambos y con la ropa de la academia, ahora Midoriya tiene una expresión decidida, ambos aprieta los dientes ante de mostrarse en sus trajes de héroe y atacando entre ellos chocando sus puños.**

"esa es una forma de mostrar la relación que tiene ellos dos actualmente" comento Lida recordando cómo fue su primer día de práctica de Héroe y le toco a Bakugo como compañero de equipo.

 **Se muestra una imagen de Shigaraki con su traje de manos, intentando agarrar la cámara.**

La aparición del villano asusto a algunos de los alumnos.

 **Se muestra un primer plano del puño de All Might antes de ver una imagen completa de él golpeando hacia la cámara, se cambia de ángulo mostrando como la fuerza de All Might barre una gran cantidad de villanos y entre el polvo apareció Nomu que fue directo hacia All Might, así empezando a luchar entre ambos, por un momento apareció Kurogiri para después ser sustituido por Aizawa, golpeando algunos villanos y atándolo con su bufanda.**

"Me gustaría que sensei me enseñará algunos de sus movimientos, eso movimientos son geniales" Ojito susurro para sí mismo.

 **Se muestra a Midoriya dando un gran salto para correr, a continuación aparece Uraraka, Lida, Mineta, Tsuyu, Todoroki, Kirishima y por último Bakugo utilizando sus Quirk en su traje de héroe, vuelve aparecer Midoriya ahora con su traje de héroe corriendo y lanza un puñetazo, su puño empieza a intercalar con el puño de All Might y el de Izuku.**

Todos miraron confundido por eso último, aunque sabía que se parecía no era igual porque All Might no se hacía daño, por otro lado Midoriya rezará para que nadie preguntará por eso, estaba claro que esa escena refleja de que los dos tiene el mismo quirk.

 **Ahora se presenta el resto de la clase en pareja de dos, con su traje de héroe listo para el combate, para después aparecer todos reunido delante de la academia a pie de la entrada de la UA, al final se termina la música.**

"tengo que reconocer que me ha gustado mucho la música" hablo Jiro, algunos afirman y en la zona de profesores, Present Mic salto con un gran sí.

 **Un brillo apareció en la pantalla, se muestras un edificio oscuro, solo una ventana mostraba una luz.**

" _ **Todo comenzó en China, en la ciudad de Qingqing"**_

 **Se acerca hacia la ventana que emitía la luz y se muestra a un bebe brillante sonriendo en una cuna del hospital.**

" _ **Hubo noticias de que nació un bebe que emitía luz"**_

Todos se dieron cuenta que era el primer registro del primer quirk.

 **La cámara se aleja para mostrar a un hombre que mira desde detrás de un cristal, absolutamente conmocionado y temblando, una flecha apunta hacia el con la palabra papa escrita en él.**

Algunos alumnos vieron eso divertidos por la reacción del padre.

 **Ahora se muestras a varios niños con diferentes poderes, algunos de ellos miraron sorprendido por sus nuevo poder.**

" _ **Desde entonces se descubrieron super poderes en varios lugares y el tiempo paso sin que se identificará la causa**_ **"**

 **La tierra se muestra antes de ser tapada por la Luna.**

" _ **Antes de que lo supiéramos, lo sobrenatural se volvió normal y los sueños se volvían realidad"**_

 **La Luna se mueve y la Tierra se muestra una vez más, esta vez con el sol brillando detrás de ella. Una capa fluye antes de que se vea All Might caminando por un túnel.**

" _ **El mundo se ha convertido en una sociedad sobrehumana y alrededor del 80% de la población mundial ahora tiene algún tipo de rasgo especial"**_

"Realmente sabes mucha cosas Midoriya" Shoji comento, haciendo que Midoriya se sonrojara.

"bueno, me interesas las cosas relacionada con los Heroes, así que investigue mucho"

 **All Might se para frente a dos puertas, se muestra que está en un túnel oscuro y al abrir la puerta** **se filtra la luz de afuera iluminando el túnel y el viento del exterior hace que el manto de All Might revolotee.**

" _ **en este mundo que se arremolina el caos, la profesión con las que todos soñaron y admiraban llego a ser el centro de atención**_ **"**

 **El villano de antes se muestra rugiendo y derribo un poste de energía, haciendo que la gente gritara asustados.**

"derribo un poste, podría herir a alguien" Yaoyorozu dijo preocupada.

" _ **Esa profesión es…"**_

 **Un hombre musculoso corre, patina hasta detenerse justo a tiempo y choca los puños para después atrapar la torre caída, la gente grita con asombro.**

"Conozco a ese Héroe, hice mi pasantía con el" hablo Jirou al reconocer al hombre de la pantalla.

" **¡Oh, es Death Arm!, El lleva a cabo la justicia a través de su gran fuerza física.." hablo un espectador y se muestras un primer plano de Death Arms levantando el poste. "el Héroe de puños"**

 **La presentación de Death Arm se muestra en Azul.**

 **Una cuerda echa de agua pasa afrente la multitud, impidiendo avanzar demasiado, lo que parece ser un bombero que puede controlar el agua.**

" **Todos esto es peligroso, ¡quedase atrás, quedase atrás!"**

"Ohm sé quién es" hablo Tsuyu tranquilamente.

" **el especialista en rescate, Backdraft, También está aquí"**

 **La presentación de Backdraft se muestra en rojo y azul.**

 **Izuku está en la parte posterior de la multitud, moviendo por todas partes para intentar una mejor visión, cuando su esfuerzo falla, intenta avanzar más en la multitud.**

"allí esta, me preguntara cuando regresaría a la pantalla al ser el protagonista" dijo Lida, mientras Ochaco afirmaba con la cabeza.

" **pero hombre, convirtiéndose en un monstruo es un asombroso Quirk" los hombres comenta al frente de Midoriya, mientras este intenta ver por dónde puede pasar.**

" **¿Qué hizo el?" preguntó el otro hombre.**

" **Robo un bolso de alguien y se salió de control cuando fue acorralado"**

Los profesores negaron la cabeza ante la estúpida que hizo el villano.

" **un quirk como eses y ¿él es un ladrón de bolso?" pregunto su compañero sorprendido y Midoriya consigue colarse entre la multitud.**

Toda la sala pensó lo mismo que el hombre.

"Que desperdicio de quirk" murmuro Midnight decepcionada.

" **lo siento, el tres esta... si, no sé cuándo me tome estar en el trabajo"**

 **Paso Izuku al lado de el sin pararse a escuchar.**

"es triste ver como esos eventos se ha vuelto comunes en esta era" hablo Gran Torino

 **Una persona vuela desde arriba del hombre que está realizando la llamada a su trabajo, captando la atención de un grupos de chicas que se muestras completamente enamorada y excitadas gritando de alegría.**

" **¡Puede hacerlo, Kamiu!"**

"Allí esta las fangirl, dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por ti y yo tendré un grupo de fangirl en el futuro" Mineta grito, haciendo que todas las chicas le miraran con disgusto.

 **Un hombre con un traje azul con rasgo de madera en sus extremidades y cabeza, hace su camino en la parte superior de la estación, justo cuando aterriza, salta rápidamente antes de que la mano del villano le aplaste.**

"eso estuvo cerca" comenta Sato al ver la escena.

" **¡Aléjate!" grita el villano mientras Kamui aún está en el aire debido al salto que dio antes.**

 **Midoriya finalmente llega al frente de la multitud para ver todo y mira con entusiasmos.**

" **¿Quién pelea?, ¡Kamui Woods!"**

 **La tarjeta de presentación de Kamui se muestra en azul y rojo, el hombre que está al lado de Izuku sonríe.**

" **la joven y talentosa estrella en ascenso"**

"Dang Midoriya, respondiste a tu pregunta de inmediato" dijo Kaminari desde atrás.

" **Tú eras el que preguntaba, pero diste un comentario perfecto, Eres un fanático, ¿verdad?"**

"creo que tengo un compañero de comentario para el próximo festival de deportes" hablo Present Mic con una sonrisa.

"estoy de acuerdo, pero creo que Midoriya prefiera participar que comentarlo" respondió Nezu tranquilamente.

"¿Por qué no comenta mientras espera su turno para participar y entre los descansos de cada prueba?" pregunto Midnight

"no es mala idea" salto Present Mic con alegría.

" _Izuku gracia, honrare tu noble sacrificio_ " pensó Aizawa en saber que no tendría que volver a comentar en el festival, sabiendo que no le gustaba llamar la atención de los medios.

 **Izuku mira a un lado avergonzado y casi no pudiera responder a la pregunta.**

"si, si lo es" Todoroki declaro por el personaje principal, haciendo que los demás se riera.

"Todoroki" salto Midoriya avergonzado.

"Bueno, no puedes negarlo, ¿Verdad Midoriya?" Kirishima pregunto e Izuku miro hacia abajo.

"No es necesario que sea malo ser fanático" hablo Todoroki para dar a entender que no era su intención incomodar al chico con el comentario anterior.

"No te avergüences, te ayudo a llegar hasta aquí, ¿Verdad Deku?" animo Uraraka felizmente, haciendo que Izuku le devolviera la sonrisa.

 **Se ve a Kamui corriendo por algunas vías del tren, esquiva un golpe del villano y aprovecha eso para ir corriendo por el brazo del maleante.**

"¡eso es tan Cool!" salto Ashido alegremente.

 **Kamui lanza su brazo como un látigo y enreda el brazo del villano, este mueve su brazo para librarse del Heroe, Kamui se suelta y aterriza en el tejado de la estación y mira al maleantes.**

" **Uso ilegal de poderes durante la hora punta y robo que resulta en lesiones corporales, Tu eres la encarnación del mal"**

Los maestros miraron algo decepcionado, sabían que ese tipo no era la encarnación del mal, ni siquiera podía decir que fuera un gran villano malvado solo por robar un mísero bolso.

 **El brazo derecho de Kamui se ramifica preparando su ataque.**

" **Oh, aquí viene" apunta Midoriya al héroe.**

La clase se emociona al ver que viene algo bueno.

" **¡Muestra algo llamativo, Tree-Man!" el hombre al lado de Midoriya grita, Izuku levanta la mano y lo cierra y comienza a hablar.**

" **Union…"**

 **Kamui continúa.**

"… **¡Prisión de Cadena Lacado!"**

 **Ambos gritas cuando las ramas de Kamui entran en acción para atrapar al villano y este levanta el brazo para protegerse.**

" **Canyon Cannon"**

 **Una mujer gigante con traje de color canela, naranja y morada patea al villano dejándolo inconsciente, la nueva heroína deja a todos atónitos por su repentina acción.**

" **¿huh?" dejo a Kamui congelado a mitad de su ataque especial.**

"Oh, ese día es el debut de Mt, Lady, ¿verdad?" pregunto Tsuyu con un dedo en su mejilla y Midoriya afirma con la cabeza.

 **Los periodistas aparecen por filas tomando fotos a la nueva heroína.**

" **aquí está, aquí está, aquí está" repetía una y otra vez los periodista.**

 **La dama gigante se inclina para comprobar que el villano esta fuera de combate, la música de cupido suena y ella habla.**

" **hoy es el día de mi debut" ella se dirige a la gente "Mi nombre es Mt, Lady" menea levemente el trasero y guiña a los espectadores "un placer está a su servicio"**

"¿era necesario hacer eso?" pregunto Uraraka confundida por la actitud de la heroína.

"eso solo alentar a los pervertidos, míralo" exclamo Yaoyorozu señalando a Mineta que tenía un leve sangrado de nariz y los ojos saltones.

"Odio a esa perra" todos miraron a Midnight y recordado cierto programa de televisión, algo que Mineta lo vio y lo grabo en un Cd en calidad HD y lo guardo como uno de sus mayores tesoros.

" **aquí está, aquí está, aquí está, aquí está" seguían los periodistas tomando fotos a Mt Lady.**

 **Midoriya empieza a buscar en su mochila, mientras el hombre a su lado se sonroja por la vista.**

" **el.. ella está obteniendo el crédito" dijo Kamui estado aún en shock sin deshacer su ataque especial.**

 **Todos aplauden a Mt Lady, ella mueve sus brazos ante de empezar a encogerse a su tamaño normal.**

" _ **Junto con los súper poderes vino el incremento explosivo del crimen"**_

 **Los otros héroe miran la escena en una esquina.**

" _ **A medida que el país se vio afectado por el lento proceso de las drástica reformas legales, las gentes valientes comenzaron a realizar actos heroicos visto en cómic"**_

 **La heroína novata se encuentra con la policía que sostiene el ladrón y saluda a las cámaras con una sonrisa.**

" _ **Para protegerse contra los súper poderes y defender contra el crimen, los héroes pronto fueron aceptados por el público y se estableció como una posición oficial"**_

 **La cámara se enfoca en la cara de Mt Lady aún está sonriendo y saludando a los aficionados.**

" _**según su desempeño, el gobierno les paga y gana renombre entre la masa"**_

 **La expresión de la heroína pasa de ser alegre a codiciosas por el dinero.**

Todos miraron nervioso e incómodo por esa sonrisa.

 **Midoriya se muestra de pie delante de un cráter creado por la nueva heroína.**

" **Gigantificación, ¿eh?"**

 **Ahora la cámara se enfoca a Izuku de frente, murmurando mientras escribía en su cuaderno con rapidez.**

"Ahí está el famoso murmuró de Midoriya" dijo Ashido riéndose sin mala intención y Bakugo rodo los ojos al ver la escena.

" **Parece que va a ser popular y su Quirk es increíble, pero pensando en el daño a la ciudad que irá de la mano con eso, ¿su uso podría ser limitado?, No, pero sea o no eso, ella no puede controlar el tamaño"**

"ahora podemos entender lo que murmura" hablo Tsuyu tranquilamente.

El resto de la clase afirmaba, al fin podía saber lo que decía Izuku en ese estado y lo que escuchaba le sorprendió lo bueno que era analizado las cosas con sólo verlo una vez.

Los maestros se sorprendieron también, sabía que Midoriya tenía mente analítica, pero no a esta medida.

"sabia que utilizaba mucho la cabeza, lo supe cuando le puse a prueba, cuando estuvo bajo mi cuidado, pero no sabía que tenía ese nivel de pensamiento" recordó Gran Torino.

"Debemos de tratar de encontrar una manera de sacar provecho de esa cualidad" propuso Aizawa y los otros asienten.

"si conseguimos que lo usé su mente de forma rápido durante un combate, se volvería muy poderoso" All Might hablo con orgullo de su sucesor.

"anotemos en el cuaderno para que no nos olvidemos" aconsejo Nezu, mientras los maestros no pierden el tiempo en abrir los cuadernos y apuntarlo.

 **El hombre que estuvo al lado de Midoriya ve al joven tomar nota.**

" **Oye espera, ¿Esta tomando nota?¿Quiere ser un héroe?, Eso es genial puede hacerlo"**

 **Izuku se da cuenta que le está hablando y cuando asimila las palabras, se anima y sonríe.**

" **Si, ¡Lo are lo mejor que pueda!"**

 **La escena cambia a una pantalla amarilla y en el centro aparece una letra y dice, episodio 1: Midoriya Izuku, origen.**

"oh, probablemente es que veamos cosas de su pasado, Midoriya" dijo Lida al ver el título del capítulo.

"Podemos ver cómo era sus amigos de secundaria" salto Uraraka feliz de ver cómo eran sus otros amigos, porque le pareció raro la relación de amistad que tenía Izuku y Bakugo.

"y si era famoso en la escuela" intervino Ashido alegremente.

Al escuchar todo eso Izuku agacho la cabeza, no sabía cómo reaccionarían sus amigo ante la verdad.

 **La imagen se corta y se muestra la entrada de una escuela, el letrero dice escuela aldea, la escena cambia y se muestra un aula lleno de estudiantes y un maestro.**

" **Ya que son de tercer años, es momento de que piense seriamente sobre su futuro"**

 **Izuku tiene la cabeza agachada sin prestar atención mientras escribe en su cuaderno pero deja de escribir para mirar al profesor.**

" **voy a pasarles folletos para sus planes futuros, pero…"**

 **El maestro agarra los folletos con una expresión de enojó.**

"no parece agradable" dijo Kirishima.

"… **todos ustedes…"**

 **El arroja por encima de la clase, con una sonrisa en su rostro.**

" **plásticamente planean entrar al curso de héroe, ¿Verdad?"**

"eso no es muy práctico" dice Asui.

 **Los estudiantes aplauden y mostrando sus quirk.**

" **si,si,si todos ustedes tienen maravilloso Quirk, ¡pero usar sus poderes en la escuela va contra las reglas!"**

"Tampoco es un buen maestro si deja que esto ocurra fácilmente" recordó Tokoyami.

 **Midoriya levanta levemente la mano, mirado al suelo sin su típica sonrisa.**

"¿no presumir Midoriya?" pregunto Aoyama y Lida hablo por el peli verde.

"Con el Quirk de Midoriya no sería practico presumir, incluso si quisiera acabaría lesionado, no valdría la pena lesionarse por presumir" dijo Lida salvando a Izuku de explicar de porque no presumía, pero aun así estaba nervioso, porque sabía que pasaría ahora.

" **Sensei"**

 **Una voz alza sobre el resto y calma a los demás, se ve que es Bakugo que tiene los pies sobre su escritorio y su cabeza está echada hacha atrás.**

" **No me ponga en el mismo saco, ¡No voy a estar estancado en el hoyo con el resto de estos rechazados!"**

"¡Bakugo, eres tan varonil incluso en ese tiempo!" Kirishima recibió un leve golpe del rubio por el comentario.

 **La tarjeta de introducción de Bakuga aparece en rojo y azul con las palabras de Katsuki Bakugo escrita en ella.**

Todos aplaudieron levemente a Bakugo, a pesar de que estaba algo dudoso por el comportamiento que estaba viendo en el capítulo, Bakugo limito a sonreír al verse genial en ese momento.

 **Los otros estudiantes se enfada y llama al rubio.**

" **¡Eso fue terrible, Katsuki!"**

" **¡Si,si!"**

 **El no explota sobre ellos, solo grita con una desagradable sonrisa.**

" **¡Deberían callarse como extra que son!"**

 **El profesor mira su portapapeles.**

" **Oh, si mal no recuerdo, ¿quieres ir al Instituto U.A, verdad, Bakugo?"**

 **Todos el mundo se sorprende por el comentario del profesor, Midoriya pone su cabeza en sus brazos sobre el escritorio.**

"¿Por qué está actuando tan nervioso?" pregunto Uraraka confundida.

"solo mira y lo sabrás" respondió Midoriya mirando al suelo sabiendo lo que iba a pasar.

" **¿U.A?¿La escuela nacional?"**

" **¡Necesita una puntuación del 79 para entrar, sabes!"**

" **Su tasa de aceptación siempre es muy baja también"**

 **Comentaba los alumnos sorprendidos.**

La claseA1 sonreía con orgullo en saber que ellos fueron capaces de aprobar en esas condiciones.

" **¡Eso es exactamente el por qué ustedes son solo extra!"**

 **Bakugo empuja su silla para tomar impulsó y subirse a la mesa**

"Realmente necesitamos arreglar su ego desafiante, comenzara un problemas más adelante si continua así" Gran Torino dijo al ver el comportamiento del rubio.

" _Tenemos mucho trabajo con eso_ " pensaron los profesores anotándolo en el cuaderno.

" **Realice la prueba de simulacro, soy el único en esta escuela que podría ingresar a U.A"**

 **Se muestra una imagen de All Might por un momento.**

" **¡Definitivamente superare a All Might y me convertiré en el mejor héroe!, ¡Mi nombre estará inscrito en las lista de los mejores ganadores"**

"ese es un sueño que tiene que trabajar seriamente, joven Bakugo" All Might comento lo suficiente alto para que todos los oyeran.

"¡Ah, eso no es un sueño, ¡es lo que va a suceder!" declaro Bakugo muy seguro y All Might suda levemente ante el comportamiento del rubio.

" _Con esa personalidad lo dudo_ " pensaron todo al mismo tiempo.

" **Oh , si Midoriya también quiere ir a U.A, ¿verdad?"**

 **Bakugo se queda en shock e Izuku mira lentamente con temor.**

"Por eso estaba nervioso" adivino Lida el nerviosismo que tenía Izuku en ese momento.

 **La clase queda un momento en silencio antes que todos rompas a reír.**

Todos quedaron en shock antes la escena, menos Bakugo ya que estaba allí.

"¿Por qué se está riendo?" Ojiro pregunto confundido.

"Ya, ¿es sorprendente que alguien con un Quirk increíble entre a la UA?" dijo Jiro sin entender nada.

" **¿hu?, ¿Midoriya?, ¡De ninguna manera!**

" **No puedes entrar al curso de héroe simplemente estudiando!**

 **Dijeron su compañero de clase al pobre chico.**

"Deku,¿Qué significa?, ¿no saben que tiene un asombroso Quirk?" pregunto Uraraka inclinado su cabeza confundida y mira al peli verde.

"solo mira" fue lo único que dijo el chico.

 **Midoriya se pone de pie, tratando de defenderse de sus compañeros de clase.**

" **¡Ellos se deshicieron de esa regla!, simplemente no hay precedentes…"**

"¿Por qué solo entrarías estudiando?" preguntó Sero.

"¡Ya tiene un quirk increíble!" Kirishima exclamo.

En donde estaba los profesores le costaba entender la situación.

"¿Por qué sus compañero de clase se ríe de él?, tiene un buen quirk" comento Cementoss.

"todo esto está creando muchas preguntas" medito Aizawa.

" _¿él tenía que soportar todo eso joven Midoriya?"_ pensó All might no muy feliz al ver el trato que tenía Izuku en su escuela segundaria.

 **De repente, Bakugo golpea con su puño el escritorio de Midoriya rompiéndolo en pedazos, Midoriya sale volando y cae de culo.**

"¡¿Qué diablos Bakugo?!" Kirishima exclamo.

"¡Whoa hombre, es no es genial!" Grito Ashido enojada.

"Si, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Pregunto Kaminari al chico explosivo pero este no le respondió.

" **¡oye deku!"**

 **Midoriya mira con miedo, Bakugo lo mira amenazantemente levanta la mano listo para volarlo de nuevo.**

" **¡Está por debajo de los rechazados!, ¡Eres un Quirklees!"**

"¡Bakugo! ¿Cómo pudiste?, sabemos que no es un Quirklees y eres irrespetuoso!" salto Uraraka enojada, el chico acusado levanta la mano y chispa comienza a volar en sus manos, Todos comienza a hacer comentario por ese actitud que mostro el chico en el capítulo, sin importar la amenaza que estaba dando Bakugo en ese momento.

"Calmaos" ante la palabras de Sebasu todos vuelve a sus lugar sin ninguna queja, sorprendiendo a todos por cumplir la orden sin resistir.

" _¿los han manipulado?, esa habilidad es útil para calmar a los alumnos"_ pensaron los profesores con interés.

 **El profesor no hace nada para parar la pelea, Midoriya levanta las manos y retrocede hasta toparse con la pared detrás de él.**

"¿Por qué el maestro no detiene esto?" presunto Ectoplasm entre decepcionado y molesto.

"¡Ese no es un comportamiento correcto y el profesor no hace nada!" hablo Trece no feliz de ver eso.

" **No, espera Kacchan, ¡No es como si estuviera tratando de competir contigo o algo así!, ¡créame!"**

 **Midoriya mira hacia abajo, con una triste sonrisa.**

" **es solo que ha sido mi objetivo desde que era pequeño y bueno…no lo sabré a menos que lo intente…"**

"¡No deje que Bakugo te empuje hacia abajo!" Grito Uraraka, los demás vitorearon de acuerdo, haciendo sonrojar a Izuku.

 **Bakugo parecía furioso, extendió las manos y emite humo, la cámara se aleja, Midoriya está temblando y todos los estudiantes se ve cómo demonios con los ojos rojos.**

"Waa eso es aterrador, ¿pero eso se ve así realmente?" pregunto Ashido confundida.

Se escuchó dos palmada y el video se detiene y todos ve a Sebasu quien hizo el ruido.

"perdona que pare un momento el video, pero es esencial que responda a la pregunta de la joven Ashido" todos entendieron, porque todos tenía esa misma pregunta "no se ve realmente así, solo estamos viendo desde la expectativa de Midoriya, recuerda que esto es una serie de televisión, no solo escucharemos sus murmullos y pensamientos, también en cómo ve en cierta situaciones, ahora ve esto como algo aterrador" todos afirmaron al entender la escena que había en la pantalla, con dos palmada el video volvió a reproducir.

" **que quiere decir con ´a menos que lo intentes´?, ¿está tomando la prueba por diversión? ¿Qué demonios puede hacer?, Eres Quirklees"**

 **Midoriya mira al suelo otra vez tristemente.**

"No dejes que te intimiden, eres fuerte, lo puedo asegurar" animo Torodoki a su amigo.

 **La pantalla cambia a unos edificios, aparece unas las palabras que muestra -12:02 p.m misma ciudad-" se oye un grito de una mujer antes que se muestre que está en el suelo con un escudo azul a su alrededor, un hombre sale corriendo de la tienda.**

"huh,¿Qué está pasando?" cuestiono Aoyama.

" **¡ladrón! ¡Ayuda!"**

 **Un monstruo de lodo se ve corriendo por las calle, su cuerpo está lleno de dinero, la música siniestra comienza a jugar.**

"¿ese no es el villano que atrapo a Bakugo?" pregunto Tsuyu con un dedo en la mejilla.

Bakugo reconoció que era ese día.

" **atrápame si puede"**

 **Los civiles miran mientras el lodo pasa corriendo.**

" **¿huh? No hay héroe cerca"**

 **Una persona sale de una tienda de conveniencia, con una sola bolsa en su escuálida mano, se detiene al escuchar lo que está diciendo.**

"¿Quién es ese?" Hagakure pregunto, haciendo que All Might empezará a sudar, mientras los profesores empezaron a preocuparse, ya que ellos sabia de la verdadera forma de All Might.

" **normalmente alguien vendría de inmediato. Ese tipo está aprovechando el caos de esta mañana"**

" **hay un montón de personas cerca que no saben lo que hace su Quirk"**

"que cierto es eso" murmuro Gran Torino a sí mismo.

 **El hombre pequeño y de aspecto débil, empezó a crecer, hasta convertirse en un hombre alto y musculoso, cuando hablo llamo la atención de la gente.**

" **Este es su final"**

Toda la clase intentaron levantarse por la sorpresa al reconocer la voz, pero no pudieron moverse de su sitio ni desviar la mirada de la pantalla.

"no interrumpir" dijo Sebasu tranquilamente dando a entender que fue el quien paralizo a los alumnos, para alivio de los profesores y sobre todo de All Might.

 **El hombre comenzó a caminar hacia el enemigo.**

" **¿Por qué?"**

 **El monstruo de lodo parece feliz hasta que mira hacia atrás y abre sus ojos de miedo, se puede ver parte de la cara del hombre y está sonriendo.**

" **Porque estoy aquí"**

" _eso es claramente All Might_ " pensaron todo el mundo al confirmar sus sospechas y sintieron que podía mover sus cuerpos libremente, pero no hicieron ninguna pregunta por temor de ser regañado por Sebasu.

 **La música se detiene, aparece la tarjeta intermedia azul diciendo My Hero Academia, luego un segundo se pone oscuro y sale lo mismo pero en color rojo.**

 **Se ve un reloj en una pared que muestra que la clase acaba de terminar, se escucha los sonidos de los estudiantes en los pasillos, algunos están hablando en salir a divertirse después de clases.**

"ahora sabremos que amigos te juntabas para salir" aplaudió Uraraka feliz de verlo, sin embargo Izuku miro a un lado triste en saber que no tenía ninguno.

 **Pronto Midoriya se queda solo en el aula. Él está mirando su teléfono**

" _ **el incidente de esta mañana está en los titulares, ¡No puedo esperar para darme prisa e irme a casa para poder escribirlo en mi cuaderno"**_

Todos miran confundido al ver que nadie de la clase, ni otros alumnos se paró junto a Midoriya para salir a divertirse.

"¿no tiene amigos con quien salir?" Pregunto Yaoyoruzo, la clase miro temiendo la respuesta.

"No tenía" agacho Izuku la cabeza tristemente.

"pe..pero si eres amable, sincero y muchas cosas más" salto Uraraka sin entender el porque estaba solo en la clase.

"¡y es Divertido estar contigo!" Salto Ashido intentando animar las cosas.

"¿Por qué no podía hacer amigos?" pregunto Tsuyu con interés.

"Nadie se junta con un QuirkLees" dijo Bakugo dejando en blanco a todos.

"¿Eso es verdad?" pregunto Todoroki al ser el único valiente en preguntar.

"Si" respondió Izuku al final.

Los profesores se enojaron, si lo que estaba escuchando era verdad, esa escuela había fallado como centro educativo, por permitir que un alumno sufriera bullyng si era o no quirklees.

"voy a llamar a ese colegio para tener cierta charla y tal vez cierto canal de televisión le interesa saber cierta cosas" dijo Nezu seriamente.

"¿puedo acompañarte?" pregunto All Might, se podía ver que no estaba muy feliz y eso notaron los profesores.

"desde el principio notaba algo mal, pero esto es demasiado, el chico no tiene culpa de nada y los profesores en vez de ayudar miraron a otro lado" hablo Shipe

"eso explica esa actitud tan tímida e insegura, esas herirás que está en la mente son las peores" hablo Recovery Girl echando humo.

 **Midoriya guardo el móvil y empieza a empacar, cuando disponía guardar su cuaderno alguien lo agarra quitándole de la mano.**

" **Aún no hemos terminado de hablar, Deku" Dijo Bakugo con la libreta de Midoriya en su mano.**

" **Katsuki,¿Qué es eso?"**

 **Aparecieron los secuaces de Bakugo desde atrás con sonrisa presumidas, el rubio les muestra la portada del cuaderno, se muestra un primer plano de la portada y dice ´Análisis de héroe para el futuro nº13´**

" **¿huh? ¿Análisis de héroe para el futuro?, ¿seriamente?"**

" **Midoriya…"**

 **Los amigos de Bakugo empezaron a reír.**

 **Avergonzado, Izuku se pone de pie, claramente desesperado**

" **Es..está bien, ¿no? ¡Devuélvemelo!"**

 **Bakugo rápidamente toma el cuaderno con las dos manos y envía una explosión, haciendo que Midoriya diera un grito.**

"¡No!" dijo Uraraka con las manos en sus mejillas.

"¡¿Cómo pudiste?!" miro Kirishima enojado.

"¡Eso es tan cruel!" hablo Ashido enojada.

" **Que cruel.."**

 **Midoriya está devastado, pero empeora cuando Bakugo arroja el cuaderno por la ventana detrás de él sin siquiera mirar atrás.**

" **¡¿Qué?!"**

 **Bakugo parece presumido**

" _es un matón, ¿Cómo podría querer ser un héroe?"_ pensaron todo el mundo.

" **la mayoría de los héroes de los mejores del momento tiene historias sobre ellos desde sus días de escuela, quiero poder brillas siendo llamado el único estudiante que ingreso a U.A de esta mediocre escuela"**

"si, es una escuela mediocre si te permitió hacer todo eso" dijo Aizawa mientras los profesores opinaban igual.

" **quiero decir, soy perfeccionista"**

 **Termino de hablar Bakugo, mientras uno de sus amigos mira hacia atrás con una gota en la frente.**

" _ **que quisquilloso**_ **"**

"cuando lo vuelva a ver va a lamentar pensar eso" murmuro Bakugo enojado.

 **Bakugo coloca la mano sobre el hombro de Izuku, emitiendo humo entre sus dedos, mientras sonríe a través de la amenaza.**

" **entonces de todo modo, no aplique a U.A, Bicho raro"**

"¡Deja de amenazarlo!" Grita Uraraka enojada.

 **Izuku se queda parado con la cabeza gacha, mientras el trio se va, burlándose de él mientras avanzaba.**

" **Vamos, al menos podría decir algo"**

" **No digas eso, Él es patético, el todavía no puede enfrentar a la realidad"**

 **Bakugo se detiene pareciendo recodar algo, mira al chico del pelo verde y sonríe.**

" **Si quiere ser un héroe de todos modos, hay una manera de conseguir un Quirk, confía que nacerá con un Quirk en tu próxima vida,! Así que toma tu última remota posibilidad y lánzate de la azotea!"**

Se escucharon varios jadeos al escuchar eso.

"eso a sido demasiado lejos" hablo Tokoyami sin creerlo

"¡¿Qué diablos Bakugo?!" salto Kaminari enojado.

"!no puedo creer que haya dicho eso!" miro Ashido enfadada.

"eso no es nada masculino" dijo decepcionado Kirishima.

"!Eres una mierda!" dijo Mineta sin duda.

Las clase empezaron a insultando a Bakugo, hasta que el profesor intervino.

"! TODOS A CALLAR!, ¿cómo vas a convertirse en un héroe Bakugo?, Especialmente si tratas a alguien más débil que tú de esa forma, tendremos una conversación sería una vez que terminemos esto joven" miro Aizawa con su Quirk activado a Bakugo, para demostrar que estaba muy enojado.

Lo que no sabía es que el propio Bakugo no se atrevía a mirar a su profesor, no era por escuchar los insultos de sus compañeros sobre el, sabía de sobra que se lo merecía o incluso mas, lo que no quería mostrar es que el se lamenta haber dicho eso, solo lo dijo sin pensarlo, después de todos Izuku nunca lo escuchaba.

"Sabía que Bakugo solía intimidad al joven Midoriya, pero esto está muy lejos de lo que imaginé" All Might dijo exclamado.

"Eso no es un comportamiento que tiene que tener un héroe en absoluto, el hecho que allá podido entrar en la U.A es preocupante" miro Gran Torino preocupado.

"Estoy de acuerdo, tenemos un defecto en el examen de admisión, si alguien con esa actitud pudo pasar, no se trata solo de poder, si no como actúa con los demás para calmar la situación" dijo Shipe

"Tal vez deberíamos hacer un examen de personalidad junto con el examen escrito y examen de héroe" comento Trece su idea.

Nezu tomó su té tranquilamente, los profesores se preguntaron de dónde lo saco, pero lo dejaron de lado porque el tema de ahora era más importante.

"Tenéis razón, esto es algo que se necesita discutir seriamente más adelante. Además tenemos que pensar que hacer con el joven Bakugo, una charla con el sería lo adecuado, un comportamiento como ese nunca debería permitir en un colegio"

 **Izuku agacha más la cabeza y giro para enfrentarse a los matones, Bakugo levanta su mano con una mirada mortal acompañado de pequeña explosiones en su mano.**

" **¿Qué?"**

 **La determinación de Izuku se borra por el miedo.**

"Tengo que reconocer que tiene un A+ en intimidación, aunque no me guste su actitud" suspiro Midnight y los otros profesores están de acuerdo.

 **Ahora se muestra a Midoriya caminando detrás de la escuela, con la cabeza agachada.**

" _ **! Idiota, si realmente saltará, eso significa que instigaste un suicidio!, ¡piensa antes de hablar!"**_

Todos suspiraron de alivio, aun así Bakugo aun sentía la mirada de sus compañeros y no disipó el sentimiento de culpa que tenía.

 **Midoriya ve su cuaderno y el ángulo de la cámara cambia para mostrar un estanque, su cuaderno está siendo mordisqueado por tres peces.**

" _ **eso no es comida para peces, estúpido"**_

 **El agarra el cuaderno haciendo que los peces huyeran.**

" _ **Ese es mi cuaderno estúpido….estúpido bastardo"**_

"¿Midoriya insultando?" miro Kaminari sorprendió, igual que otros.

"Incluso lo más amable puede ser empujando al borde a veces, kero" dijo Asui.

 **La pantalla se vuelve borrosa y se escucha una pequeña voz.**

" **¡mama!"**

 **Mini Izuku corre hacia la habitación con una figura de acción de All Might en la mano.**

 **El rápidamente corre hacia su madre que está lavando los platos.**

"¡ohoh, dios mío..!" salto Ashido excitada al ver esa lindura.

"¡Muy lindo!" dijo Uraraka y se ve que las demás chicas piensan igual.

" **mama, computadora"**

 **El pequeño Izuku está tan emocionado que salta de un lado a otro.**

" **¿De nuevo?"**

 **Ella apaga el grifo y la cámara se desplaza a la habitación de Midoriya, que está cubierto de cartel de All Might.**

"¿ya eras un fan de All Might en ese momento?" Pregunto Kaminari y Izuku afirma con la cabeza avergonzado.

" **¡Deprisa!"**

 **Midoriya se balancea hacia adelante y hacia atrás en la silla cada vez más rápido, mientras su madre prepara el vídeo.**

"¡Dios qué lindo!" dijo Midnight en un chillido.

"Muy adorable" comento Asui, haciendo que Midoriya se pusiera rojo.

" **Por Dios, probablemente haya añadido de diez mil puntos de visita tu solo Izuku, es demasiado aterrador para mí, no puedo verlo"**

 **Izuku se detiene de moverse para mirar el vídeo y se escucha la voz actual de Midoriya.**

" _ **ese era un viejo video. Un desastre que sucedió hace mucho tiempo, el vídeo de un héroe que debutó juste después de eso"**_

" **¿puede ver eso?, ¡ya ha salvado a cien personas! ¡Eso es una locura! ¡Ni siquiera a pasado diez minutos! ¡Eso es una locura!"**

"este es el vídeo debut de All Might" los ojos de Tokoyami se abren al reconocerlo.

All Might mira la pantalla sintiendo alagado por la admiración que muestra su sucesor.

 **En el video, la ciudad se muestra en llamas, los gritos se pueden escuchar, de repente se escucha la música de All Might, se ve una figura trepando por un autobús averiado, llevaba una tonelada de personas en su espalda. Midoriya mira la pantalla intensamente.**

 **La risa se puede escuchar cuando el hombre sube el autobús.**

" **El se está riendo"**

 **El joven Midoriya está completamente fascinado.**

" **esta bien ahora, ¿Por qué?"**

 **La sonrisa de Izuku se hizo más grande, al ver que el hombre aún está sonriendo en esa situación.**

" **por que estoy aquí"**

 **Izuku se llenó de júbilo al escuchar esas palabras y levanta su figura de acción.**

" **Una vez que obtenga mi Quirk,¡También quiero ser como el!"**

" _Sabia que me admiraba mucho más que la persona promedio, pero no me di cuenta en qué medida"_ pensó All Mightal ver todo eso.

 **La cámara se aleja, Midoriya está sacudiendo la silla y se ríe como All Might, su madre le sonríe desde la puerta, pero rápidamente se convierte en un ceño fruncido mientras mira a otro lado.**

La clase permaneció en silencio, un mal presentimiento salió al ver la cara preocupada de su madre.

" **Probablemente debería dejarlo"**

 **El viejo doctor lo dijo sin rodeo, dejando a Izuku en shock tanto que dejó caer su juguete de All Might.**

"¿Qué?" dijo Uraraka sin entenderlo.

"No entiendo nada" dijo Lida sin comprender la situación.

Los profesores estaban igual de confundido.

"Eso no tiene sentido, es verdad que Bakugo ha estado llamándolo quirklees durante todo el episodio, pero he visto con mis propios ojos que tiene un Quirk sorprendente" Present Mic inclinó la cabeza confundido.

"Pude pensar que no tenía potencial al principio, pero me mostró lo equivocado que estaba y a mejorado tanto que incluso puede utilizar su Quirk sin romper un hueso" comento Aizawa.

Recovery girl, All Might, Nezu y Gran Torino se callaron al saber la verdad.

 **Su madre se sienta al lado.**

" **Eso es… ¿hay algo malo en el después de todo? La mayoría de los Quirk de los niños de Kinder ya se han manifestado….el es el único…"**

 **El doctor intento investigar.**

" **Disculpe, pero usted es de cuarta generación, ¿Verdad señora?** , **¿Puedo preguntar sobre tu Quirk?"**

" **si, por supuesto. Puedo sacar pequeño objeto para mí, mi esposo respirar fuego"**

 **Con su mano en la mejilla y mirando a su hijo, tiro de la figura de acción que estaba en el suelo hacían ella demostrado su Quirk.**

" **normalmente a la edad de cuatro años, habría manifestado uno de esos Quirk o alguna combinación de esos dos"**

"Ninguno de esos dos Quirk se parece en nada a la de Midoriya" dijo Tokoyami.

 **La cámara se muestra ahora sobre una radiografía del pie de Midoriya.**

" **En el pasado, cuando las superpotencia comenzaron a aparecer, se publicaron los resultados de un estudio de investigación temprana, se volvió una práctica común ver si el dedo meñique le falta una articulación o no, cuando no se utiliza parte del cuerpo, se considera innecesarias, la persona que no tenía la articulación era una forma reciente de evolución"**

 **El comienza a señalar el dedo meñique del pie de la radiografía, mostrado dos articulaciones.**

" **Puede ver al observar está radiografía que Izuku tiene dos articulaciones, es raro ver en estos días, pero eso significa que no tiene Quirk"**

"no, no tiene ningún sentido, ¿cómo….?" Yaoyorozu fue interrumpido por suerte de Midoriya.

"entiendo que tengáis muchas preguntas, pero si sois paciente será respondida y una cosa" Sebasu da un chasquido y aparece unan caja de pañuelo en el regazo de todo el mundo "lo vais a necesitar ahora" dijo el chico con su paquete de pañuelo en mano.

 **La música triste comienza a sonar, la escena cambia para mostrar una fila de edificios de apartamentos, estaba lloviendo. Dentro de la habitación de Midoriya las luces están apagadas y el vídeo de antes se puede escuchar de nuevo. La madre de Midoriya aún no a salido de la habitación y solo mira la puerta, ella mira hacia atrás cuando escucha la risa de All Might.**

" **mama" se escucha la voz rota de un niño de cuatro años.**

 **La cámara se enfoca en la sonrisa de All Might.**

" **El salva a todos con una sonrisa, sin importar en qué problema este…"**

 **Su madre se vuelve hacia el.**

" **Es un héroe genial"**

 **Midoriya gira la silla para mirar a su madre, ella comienza a llorar, el ángulo de la cámara cambia para ver a Midoriya apuntando a la computadora con lágrimas en los ojos a punto de fluir, pero aún así el sonríe.**

" **¿Puedo….ser un héroe, también?**

Esa pregunta hizo que toda la clase empezara a llorar y empezaran a gasta los pañuelos con rapidez y Uraraka abrazara a Izuku llorando.

"mierda estoy…llorando" dijo Kaminari

"Esta son lagrimas masculinas" respondió Kirishima con orgullo.

"¡eso es muy triste!" respondió Ashido con un pañuelo en mano.

Los maestros también tenía dificultar con la escena, aunque solo algunos tenía lágrimas en los ojos, todos estaban triste.

"Quería nada más que ser un héroe y salvar a la gente desde que era un niño pequeño" dijo Midnight pidiendo otro paquete de pañuelo a Sebasu.

" _Ese niño_ " pensó Aizawa al ver que el ya habría sufrido la decepción de no poder cumplir sus sueños a una edad muy temprana.

"All Might, elegiste al niño correcto" comento Gran Torino para que solo los que sabía el secreto lo escuchara.

"Si, elegiste bien símbolo de la paz" sonrió Recovery Girl limpiándose una lagrima, haciendo que All Might se sintiera orgulloso mientras luchaba la lágrimas de sus ojos.

 **Su madre lentamente comienza a caminar antes de correr y abrazar a su hijo y deja que las lágrimas corran por sus mejillas.**

" **lo siento, Izuku, lo siento, ¡lo siento!"**

 **Midoriya estaba sonriendo, pero no era una sonrisa feliz, era de un niño con el sueño destrozado, aún con su madre abrazándola su expresión no cambio.**

" _ **No, eso no es, eso no es, mama. Lo que quería que digas en ese momento fue…."**_

 **La música triste se detiene, la escena cambia a Midoriya de la secundaria caminando por un túnel.**

Todos intentaron limpiar sus lágrimas, pero era difícil al saber lo que había pasado a su compañero de clase.

" **Tu decidiste entonces, ¿no? Está bien. ¡No te preocupes por lo que piense los demás! Levanta la cabeza y empújate hacia adelante!"**

 **Agarro su puño, la determinación hizo apretar los dientes y recorrió el túnel imitando la risa de All Might.**

Todos lo vitorearon al ver la determinación de Izuku de no rendirse.

 **De repente detrás de él, empieza a salir lodo en juntarse y levantarse, Midoriya se congela y mira hacia atrás, sus ojos se abren de miedo y tiembla.**

" **¡¿Un Villano?!"**

Todos miraron preocupados por Midoriya.

Bakugo se congelo, al reconocer al villano de lodo y se sorprendió al ver que no fue el único en ser atacado en ese día.

 **La música de villano suena y el maleante habla.**

" **un camuflaje de tamaño medio"**

"¡Corre, Midoriya!" saltaron toda la clase al ver eso.

 **El villano se desprendió de la boca de acceso, cuando toco tierra se lanzó contra el chico, tragándolo entero, el cuaderno de Izuku cayó al suelo, su cuerpo fluyo a través de la boca y nariz de Midoriya, bloqueando sus conducto de aire.**

"¡NO!" gritaron la clase preocupado por el chico.

" **no te preocupes voy a tomar el control de tu cuerpo, calmase, solo duele 45 segundos, Te sentirás mejor pronto"**

 **Izuku intento agarrar al villano, pero fue en vano.**

" **no puedo…respirar..." Lagrimas aparecen en los ojos de Midoriya.**

" **no puedes agarrarme, ¡soy fluido!, gracias por la ayuda eres mi héroe"**

Eso pico a todos al saber el pasado de Midoriya.

"¡No puedo creer que acaba de llamarte su héroe!" salto Ashido enojada.

 **El maleante mantuvo a Izuku en el aire, haciendo que el chico pateara al aire mientras se resistía.**

" **no pensé que hubiera venido a esta ciudad"**

 **El agarre de Izuku se hizo más débil.**

" **No hay fuerza…me estoy muriendo… ¿me estoy muriendo? estoy muriendo…"**

"¡Midoriya!" saltaron la clase en pánico, aunque sabía que sobrevivió al está a su lado, no pudieron evitar el pánico.

Los profesores estaban preocupados pero en vez de entrar en pánico estaba preguntando como había sobrevivido a eso.

 **A través de una visión borrosa vio su libreta abierta en el piso.**

" **Alguien… ¡Alguien…!" Las lágrimas empezaron a fluir por las mejillas de Izuku.**

" **No..."**

"¡Midoriya!" la clase no pudo evitar levantarse de sus asientos asustados.

 **La música de villano se detiene y cambian al tema de All Might, hay una repentina luz azulada y la tapa de la alcantarilla sale volando, llamando la atención del villano.**

"hay alguien para salvarlo" suspiro Uraraka olvidando que aún estaba abrazando a Izuku.

"¡Si, sálvalo por favor!" salto Ashido alegremente

"¿ese no es el tema de All Might?" dijo Jiro al reconocer la música.

 **El hombre de antes está allí.**

" **está todo bien ahora, joven, ¡estoy aquí!" El hombre pisotea fuertemente y se pone de pie, se revela que es All Might.**

La clase estallo en vítores alegrando que su héroe salvo a su compañero de clase, olvidando el detalle de que ante era un hombre flaco.

 **El villano trato de atacar, lanzo una ola de fluido hacia el héroe número uno, All Might se agacha y se lanza hacia el maleante.**

" **¡Texas Smash!"**

 **El villano es expulsado por la energía eólica provocado por el puño de All Might.**

"¡Sí!" saltaron la clase feliz.

" **presión del viento…?"**

 **Izuku fue liberado, cerca de estar inconsciente y abrió un poco los ojos viendo algo borroso al hombre quien lo salvo antes de que todo se oscureciera..**

" **All…Might"**

Ahora la clase estaba preocupada.

 **Ahora la escena cambian a Midoriya desmayado boca arriba en el suelo y All Might estaba acariciando la mejilla cómicamente, tratando de despertar al joven chico, en realidad funciono.**

" **¡Oye!, ¡oye!"**

"Así no es como despertar a alguien, ¡All Might!, ¿tengo que enseñarte como hacerlo correctamente?" Dijo Trece mirando al héroe número uno.

"Tenía prisa, ¡Lo siento!" suplico All Might el perdón del Héroe del rescate.

" **El..¡Oh, bueno!"**

 **Midoriya comenzó a despertarse y el ángulo de la cámara cambión a la perspectiva de Izuku de All Might inclinado sobre él, el chico abre los ojos y su mandíbula se caer, Izuku inmediatamente se arrastras hacia atrás en pánico.**

 **All might se levanta al ver que el chico está bien.**

" **¡Me alegra que este bien! Lamento que quedara atrapado en mi pelea con el villano, usualmente no cometo errores como este, pero estaba de buen humor en mi día libre en un lugar nuevo" All Might levanta sus manos en forma de disculpa y encogiendo sus hombro por su error, para poner después una mano sobre su frente y comenzó a reírse.**

" **Pero fuiste una gran ayuda, ¡Gracias!"All Might sostiene dos botellas con la etiqueta escrita en ´Torrent´ y dentro estaba el villano de lodo atrapado.**

" **lo capture sin problemas"**

" _¿Cómo metió el villano en la botella?"_ Jiro pensó para si misma.

"¿Pusiste a un villano en una botella?" pregunto Yaoyorozu confundida.

"Como héroe tiene que utilizar todos tus recursos, en ese caso este método era el más seguro para llevarlo a la comisaria al ser un ser de líquido" All Might sonreía mientras explicaba su decisión.

 **Izuku miraba a su ídolo, sus ojos giraban y su sonrisa era inestable.**

" _ **el héroe numero uno…All Might… él es el verdadero… ¡Se ve completamente diferente en persona!"**_

 **La cámara se enfoca en la cara de All Might y su brillante sonrisa blanca, Midoriya se anima.**

" **¡Correcto!, Un autógrafo, ¿Dónde debería?" El ve su cuaderno en el suelo.**

" **en ese cuaderno" Rápidamente lo coge y nota que ya está firmado.**

" **¡Él ya lo hizo!" Midoriya grita y comienza a inclinarse una y otra vez.**

" **Mucha Gracias, ¡Sera una herencia familiar! ¡Tesoro familiar! "**

Algunos empezaron a reír por la escena en ese punto.

"¿herencia familiar?" Pregunto Uraraka confundida por eso, haciendo que Midoriya mirara al suelo avergonzado.

 **All Might solo le da una pulgada hacia arriba.**

"parece que All Might no sabe cómo responder a eso" dijo Sero entre risas.

 **La cámara se enfoca en los bolsillos del héroe para ver cómo son colocadas las botellas que contenía el villano.**

" **Bueno, necesito llevar a este tipo a la policía, ¡Te veo de nuevo en el otro lado de la pantalla!" All Might empieza a estar las piernas para saltar.**

" **Espera, ¿ya?"**

" **los profesionales esta constantemente luchando contra los enemigos y el tiempo"**

 **Midoriya extiende la mano.**

" _ **espera…todavía hay…cosas que quiero preguntar..."**_

 **All Might salta en el aire y grita.**

" **¡Cuento con tu apoyo continuo!, Espere"**

 **La cámara se aleja para mostrar a Midoriya sujetando la pierna de All Might mientras va por el aire, la piel alrededor de sus ojos y boca esta retraída debido por la presión del viento.**

La risa regreso con toda su fuerza.

"¡No puedo creer que lo haya hecho eso!" comento Kaminari riéndose.

"Bueno, es un gran fanático de All Might después de todo" intento Kirishima defender a si amigo.

" **Oye, oye, oye, oye, oye, oye!"** **All Might intenta que el chico suelte su pierna con delicadeza.**

" **¡Sueltamente!, ¡Tu fanatismo es demasiado!"**

" **Si yo…me voy ahora….!voy a….moriré…!" Las palabras de Izuku detuvo al Héroe**

" **es verdad"**

" **Yo…he…muchas cosas…!quiero preguntarte directamente!" hablaba Izuku a pesar de que el viento le soplaba en su cara.**

"Ni siquiera voy comentar esa acción" dijo Aizawa poniendo la mano sobre la frente

" **¡Bien, bien!, lo entiendo, así que cierro los ojos y la boca" Izuku hace caso y All Might agarra la espalda del chico, para asegurar su seguridad y busca un lugar para aterrizar.**

 **All Might tose, la cámara hace zoom en la boca de All Might para ver como aparece una gota de sangre ante de ser borrado por el héroe.**

" **mierda"**

La sala se quedó en silencio con esa imagen, fue desconcertante para los alumnos.

"¿sangre?" pregunto Ashido preocupada.

"All Mighit, ¿está bien?" pregunto Kirishima que giro para ver al héroe.

"Estoy, bien, solo seguir mirando" la sonrisa que daba All Might no consiguieron eliminar la preocupación de los alumnos.

 **El héroe aterriza en una azotea, Izuku parecía casi a un muerto solo por ese viaje.**

" **E..eso fue aterrador"**

"te ves muerto" hablo Asui tan flanco como siempre

 **All Might mira a la ciudad con las manos en la cadera.**

" **Buena pena, Si hablas con la gente de abajo, estoy seguro de que te defraudaran, En serio estoy fuera de tiempo" el héroe empieza a alegarse, Izuku se enderezo.**

" **¡Espera! Um.."**

" **¡No!, no esperare" All Might levanta su mano**

" **pero…"**

 **Midoriya extiende su mano y un repentino flas del médico apareció en la pantalla y la música triste empieza a sonar.**

" _ **Probablemente debería dejarlo"**_

 **Hay un plano de la mano de Midoriya.**

" _ **lo siento, Izuku!, Lo siento, ¡lo siento!"**_

 **El chico empieza a dejar que la mano se caiga lentamente.**

" _ **¿Qué demonios puede hacer? Eres Quirklees."**_

 **Su mano cayó y miro al suelo.**

" _ **Eso puede ser cierto pero incluso yo…"**_ **Midoriya permanece inmóvil con los brazos en los costados.**

" **incluso si no tengo un Quirk, ¿puedo ser un héroe? ¿Puede alguien sin Quirk ser como tú?" la pregunta hizo que All Might se detuviera y mirara levemente hacia atrás y viera a Izuku con los ojos cerrado temblando levemente esperando su respuesta y la cámara empieza a alejarse.**

" _ **mi reunión con All Might... Ese milagro…en ese momento, no podía imaginar cuanto cambiaria mi destino"**_

 **La cámara sigue alejándose para mostrar una imagen de la ciudad.**

 **La pantalla cambian para mostrar una página del cuaderno de Izuku y la música empieza a sonar mientras empieza a alejarse de la página, después aparece All Might por unos segundos en diferente ángulos, para ser cortado por una imagen de Izuku corriendo con toda sus ganas por la noche, para aparecer un destello.**

 **Aparece el pequeño Izuku jugando con el juguete de All Might y al final imita la pose del héroe para después lanzar y un puñetazo , la escena vuelve a mostrar Izuku corriendo de nuevo en la playa pero ahora empieza a amanecer quedando solo estrella que más brillaba y por un momento tropieza pero se recupera y vuelve a correr con todas sus ganas, corre un rato más cuando de repente aparece una imagen del pequeño izuku llorando, para después cambiar a una versión mayor igual de llorando pero desde otra perspectiva.**

 **Ahora la cámara enfoca las huellas de pie de Midoriya dejada en la arena a lo largo de la playa, la música termina y la pantalla se vuelve negra.**

" la canción es bonita" comento Uraraka y Jiro opina lo mismo.

"¿Fue el final del capítulo?" pregunto Todoroki

"Si, dejaré algo de tiempo para asimilar las cosas y descansar un poco, está todo el rato sentado cansa" dijo Sebasu estirando los brazos.

"Ok" dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Continúa.


	3. analisis del capitulo 1

Capitulo 3

La clase1A se levantaron para estirar las piernas como aconsejo Sebasu, algunos fueron a comer algo, mientras otros fueron al servicio.

"Bakugo ven aquí." llamo Aizawa al chico explosivo.

La clase supo que los profesores iban a dar una charla al rubio explosivo, después de todo habían insinuado sobre el suicidio, algo que ningún héroe haría.

Bakugo fue y se sentó delante de todos los profesores.

"¿sabes porque te ha llamado?" pregunto de nuevo Eraserhead, Bakugo miro a un lado "por la forma que evita la mirada lo sabes de sobra, si fuera por mí, te expulsaría ahora mismo" eso sorprendió a Bakugo, mientras la clase miro indiferente al saber cómo había tratado a Izuku, aunque Kirishima y Izuku mostraron una leve preocupación.

"No lo expulsa porque no sabe si eso dañaría el futuro que voy mostrar, después de todo ese dato nunca lo hubiera sabido sin mi presencia, ¿verdad?" intervino Sebasu jugando con la nintendo switch, en sus hombros estaba Naruko y Chii.

"¡Utiliza a Pyra!" dijo Naruko apoyando más en el hombro del chico incomodando un poco.

"¡No!, el elemente de Mytra es el adecuado contra ese jefe" salto Chii agarrando fuertemente el hombro de Sebasu haciendo una mueca de dolor.

"¿Por qué no puedo estar como él?" Miro Mineta con lágrimas en los ojos.

De repente Naruko miro de reojo al enano con los ojos rojos y Chii con los ojos azul verdoso asustando al chico que fue a esconderse y murmuraba de porque las chicas son tan aterradoras cuando se enfada.

"¿Qué está jugando?" pregunto Kaminari con interés en el juego, Sebasu guarda la consola y Naruko y Chii desaparecen en la sombra del chico.

"un juego de mi mundo, sobre Bakugo no seáis duro con él, eso fue hace tiempo y lo dijo sin pensar, con el tiempo se suavizara un poco y la amistad con Kirishima ayudara bastante con esa actitud, después de todo puedo ver el futuro" hablo el peli castaño tranquilamente y haciendo que Kirishima se sienta orgulloso de sí mismo en ayudar a Bakugo en ser mejor persona

"aunque sea verdad, pensamos hacer que asista a clases de asesoramiento para ayudar esa actitud rebelde" Hablo Nezu y pide a Sebasu que le rellene la taza de té.

Sebasu con un gesto apareció una tetera y relleno la taza del director, haciendo que todos supiera de donde lo habías sacado el pequeño roedor la bebida.

"Entiendo, si esa es vuestra decisión no intervendré" sonrió Sebasu en saber que no expulsaría al Bakugo, el saber que fue la propia sociedad que influyó negativamente en el chico para comportarse así.

"huh, ¿disculpe?" intervino Uraraka llamando la atención de todo, ya que la chica fue a hablar con Sebasu.

"¿Qué desea?" preguntó el peli castaño confundido.

"¿Cuándo Deku consigue su Quirk?" miro la chica preocupada por el peli verde.

"esa información aparecerá en el capítulo tres, el siguiente que vamos a ver a continuación explica porque All Might esta sangrado" todos los alumnos miraron sorprendido por ese dato y los profesores miraron preocupados, aunque en parte estaba interesado en saber cómo Midoriya consiguió su quirk "por eso All Might espero que este preparado para eso, ¡ah!, Todoroki sabrá porque All Might está interesado por Izuku" eso llamo la atención de la clase.

"es que era raro que All Might siempre le llame a él" se defendió Todoroki ante las mirara de sus compañeros.

"Ahora que me fijo, tiene razón" hablo Lida recordando la veces que Midoriya fue llamado por All Might cuando salía de clases o a la hora del almuerzo.

"Otra pregunta, ¿puede suprimir los quirk ahora?" volvió a preguntar Ochaco de nuevo.

"Si puedo, aunque los profesores y la chica invisible lo dejare" dio un chasquido anulando los quirk de la clase, porque Sebasu quería saber lo que estaba planeando la chica ahora.

"¡Gracias!" sonrió Uraraka juntando sus manos.

La clase miraba con interés a la chica de gravedad Zero y veían cómo se acercó Bakugo, todos pensaron que la chica iba a decir unas cuantas cosas y por eso pidió a Sebasu que anulara los quirk para evitar una pelea, pero no esperaron lo que pasaría.

"Bakugo tengo una cosa para ti, espera que lo busque" empezó la chica a buscar en el bolsillo de su falda "¡Aquí lo tengo!" de repente le hace un corte de manga, dejando la clase y los profesores en shock al ver como una persona tan amable estaba haciendo un gesto inadecuado.

"¡Maldita zorra ¡" grito Bakugo pero cuando miro, la chica ya había empezado a correr.

La clase veía como Bakugo intento atrapar a la chica, pero al no tener su Quirk y que ella empezara a correr ante hizo que la tarea fuera casi imposible.

"Apuesto a 100 pavos a que no la atrapa" aposto Sero seguro de su victoria.

"no sé, Bakugo es más atlético que ella, si nadie para la persecución al final lo atrapara" medito Kaminari

"Apuesto 1000 a Ochaco, ellas tiene buenas piernas" salto Mineta mirando fijamente a la chica, mientras las demás estaba detrás listo para darle una paliza al chico.

"¡Apostar está prohibido!" salto Lida al escuchar la conversación y fue a regañarlos.

Mientras con los profesores.

"¿no deberíamos detener esto?" pregunto Present Mic a sus compañeros de trabajo preocupada por la joven.

"mientras no haya quirk por medio no pasara nada grave" dijo Midnight con tranquilidad, después de todo podía hacerlo dormir con su quirk si llegara a ser grave la situación.

"aunque es raro que la joven Uraraka hiciera eso" miro All Might confundido con una sonría nerviosa.

"será mejor pararlo, ese chico para bien o para mal, trata a todos por igual" recordó Cementoss el combate que tuvieron los dos en el torneo.

"no creo que haga falta, si no recuerdo mal Uraraka estará bien, incluso tal vez Bakugo aprenda un par de cosas de esto" dijo Aizawa confundiendo a los presentes.

"estoy de acuerdo con Eraserhead, Bakugo va a aprender por lo que sintió Izuku al ser intimidado" intervino Sebasu señalo a los dos que corría.

En ese momento Bakugo alargo la mano para atraparla, en ese instante la chica giro, la expresión de Uraraka cambio, sus ojos se volvieron blanco e intimidante, agarro el brazo del chico, hizo tropezar Bakugo con su pie y rápidamente lo tumba en el suelo agarrando fuertemente el brazo, Bakugo con su brazo libre intento golpear a la chica para liberarse, pero Uraraka fue más rápido y agarro el brazo suprimiendo por completo al rubio.

" _es verdad olvidaba las arte marciales que aprendió de Gunhead_ " miro sorprendió los profesores.

Con Uraraka, la chica mira fijamente al chico que estaba debajo de ella, sabía que con solos palabras no funcionaría con él, sabia por el tiempo que vio actuar al chico y lo que vio en el video lo orgulloso que era y pensó esta forma para ver lo equivocado que estaba en actuar de esa forma contra Izuku.

"¿Cómo te siente al ser el recetor de la intimación y no el que lo crea?, el sentimiento de no tener Quirk y no poder defenderse de otros que tiene, aunque no tenga la culpa de nada y estoy segura que esto no es ni la mitad que él ha soportado durante años" apretar un poco el agarre mientras pone una cara triste "¿viste alguna vez que All Might abuse de la gente más débil?, ¿viste alguna vez al héroe número uno insultar o menospreciar a los quirklee?" Uraraka vio que Bakugo no respondía "¡claramente no! porque eso no hace los héroes de verdad"

Por un descuido de la chica, Bakugo se liberó haciendo rodar a la chica, Uraraka se levantó y se preparó para el ataque del chico, pero vio como el rubio lo ignora y se va a una esquina solo.

Uraraka aún no había terminado de hablar, pero al ver la actitud del chico explosivo quedo confundida, la otra vez que hablaron sobre Deku casi volvía a pelearse entre ellos, solo faltaba que alguien diera la señal de combate y volverían a pelear, sin embargo quedo en nada por la intervención de Midnight (un Omake del manga, creo que era el tomo 8)

La chica fue con sus dos mejores amigos confundida por el resultado.

"¿Esta bien Uraraka-san?" preguntó Deku preocupado.

"Yo también estoy preocupado Izuku, aunque no estoy de acuerdo en cómo has actuado Uraraka-san" regaño Lila levemente al recodar el gesto de la chica infinito.

"Yo, solo quería que supiera en cómo te sentía Deku, pensando que tal vez vuestra relación no sea tan, tensa" dijo lo último no muy seguro en como describir dicha relación que tenía esos dos.

De repente Sebasu dio varias palpadas para llamar la atención de todo el mundo.

"creo que ya es hora de analizar el capítulo y no, no es sobre la actitud de Bakugo, sino algo más serio que estáis pasando por alto, hasta que no lo descubráis no dejare ver el siguiente capítulo" eso sorprendió a todos.

"¡¿he?!, Pero quiero ver qué pasa con All Might" salto Ashido moviendo los brazos de un lado a otro.

"si está haciendo eso es por algo, kero" dijo Tsuyu seguro de su pensamiento.

La clases se reunieron en pequeños grupos para analizar el capítulo, casi todas las chicas se reunieron en uno.

"Yaomomo, ¿Qué puede ser?" pregunto Ashido al saber que era la más inteligente de la clase.

"No es sobre Bakugo, por lo tanto tampoco puede ser Izuku, si fuera él ya lo habría dicho" descarto los temas de interés.

"Puede ser sobre la sociedad, en el capítulo habla mucho de eso" hablo Jiro su opinión.

"Si, opino igual" dijo Asui tranquilamente

"Pero que puede ser" hablo confundida Hagakure.

Con otro grupo, Kirishima, Sero y Kaminari.

"No se me ocurre nada" dijo Sero a los demás

"¿puede ser la superación o no rendirse?" hablo Kirishima su opinión.

"No, porque aún no ha mostrado nada de nada" Kaminari rascaba la cabeza con frustración.

Con Lida, Uraraka, Izuku y Todoroki .

Uraraka consiguió que Deku no empezara a murmurar y que participara en la conversación.

"Dijo que no se trata sobre Bakugo, ¿Qué podía ser?" pregunto Lida intentando adivinar.

"creo que sería mejor juntarnos con los demás, mientras más opiniones mejor" hablo Uraraka dando una opinión.

"Si, sería buena idea, ¿Qué piensa?" preguntó Todoroki a Deku, al ver que estaba muy pensativo.

"creo que tengo algo, espera un momento" ve como Izuku toma aire confundiendo a su grupo.

"¡KACCHAN,¿DE QUE SE TRATA?!" grito Deku sorprendiendo a su grupo .

"¡DE COMO LA SOCIEDAD TRATA A UN QUIRKLEES, IDIOTA!" respondió Bakugo sorprendiendo a todo el mundo.

"¡Correcto!" dijo Sebasu con una sonrisa "la sociedad esta tan metida en los cuidados de los niños con quirk para evitar que valla por el mal camino, que han dejado de lados a los que son quirklees, aunque cada vez sea menos, aun sigue naciendo niños sin habilidades y esos niños no tiene ninguna ley que lo proteja, tanto fuera como dentro de la sociedad, ya veis como los profesores no se molestaron en ayudar a Midoriya y que ningún niños se molestó en ser su amigo, al contrario se meten con ellos, ¿sabes cuánto dolor sufren esos niños en una clases de esos?, vosotros que sois héroes debería pensar que esos niños quiere ser salvados de esa pesadilla, pero como visteis en ese video, nadie se molestó, incluso su madre se rindió aunque creo que ella no sabía nada del trato que sufría en el colegio, ¿verdad Midoriya?" Vio como Deku miro al suelo dando a entender que era verdad, su madre no sabía nada del trato que recibía en la escuela, porque ya sufría mucho al saber que el sueño de su hijo fueron hecho añicos, si supera que también pasaba mal en la escuela, eso daría un ataque al corazón de la pobre mujer

Esas palabras hicieron que todos miraran al suelo, se sentía orgulloso de sus quirk, pero saber que algunos no tenia y era tratado cruelmente por algo que no tenía control era demasiado.

"Por eso respecto a All Might, pero no diré nada más" corto Sebasu la conversación.

Los profesores se reunieron, porque el tema era muy serio.

"Como héroes no podemos mirar a otro lado" dijo All Might seriamente porque no podía sonreír con ese tema.

"tiene razón, esa clases de cosas deja una marca por toda la vida y no miento al ver cómo se comporta Midoriya ahora" hablo Recovery girl.

"Con el paso del tiempo no habrá más quirklees eso es un hecho, pero de mientras ¿qué pasa con esos Quirklees que ya nacieron?, Tiene razón Sebasu, la sociedad lo ha dejado de lado utilizando eso como excusa, como héroes tenemos que ayudarlo" hablo Shipe seriamente.

"Si, el problema es cómo, no se puede cambiar la sociedad con un clic de un botón" hablo Present Mic como era difícil cambiar una cosa de ese calibre.

"mientras hablamos, puede que uno haya hecho lo que Midoriya no hizo" hablo Ectoplasm.

Los profesores se quedaron callado al recodar como Midoriya rechazo tirarse de la azotea dando por hecho el suicidio.

"Tengo un plan, aunque para eso tengo que tener ciertas ayudas, pero con eso podemos hacer que la sociedad se dé cuenta lo que pasa con eso pobre niños" dijo Nezu seriamente tomando su te.

"te dejamos en tus manos, pero si hay algo que podamos hacer no dude de avisarnos" dijo Gran Torino seriamente.

No muy lejos Sebasu observaba que su plan estaba funcionado, cuando lo vio muchos de sus gente sintieron simpatía por Izuku, pero todos olvidaron algo, ese algo noto Sebasu y era la palabras del médico, que aunque era raro, aun nacían niños quirklees, ¿Qué pasa con esos niños?, ¿sufría lo mismo que Izuku? O tal vez sus padres se volvía sobreprotector, sea cual sea la respuesta, no podía estar tranquilo.

"eres buena persona Sebasu –san" Dijo Naruko a su lado.

"como era esperar de nuestro creador" son rio Chii con orgullo de su creador.

"Si, sé que si Izuku conociera un quirklees como el, intentaría ayudar, pero aun es un adolecente y un estudiante a héroe, aunque intentara hacer algo, la sociedad lo ignoraría al ser un simple niño, otra cosa seria si fuera el símbolo de la paz, pero para entonces tal vez ya no hay nacimiento de niños quirklees" suspiro Sebasu al ver lo crudo que tenía Deku.

"¿vas a poner el siguiente capítulo?" pregunto Naruko y nota como toda la clase intenta dar animo a Izuku, incluso le pareció escuchar que era todo un hombre, pero lo ignoro.

"Si" respondió el chico que se fue con los alumnos y profesores.

"Chicos, vamos ver el siguiente capítulo" ese comentario hizo que todos se sentara listo para ver el capítulo "vaya sí que tenía ganas" murmura Sebasu por lo bajo y se sienta en su sitio "el capítulo se titula: lo que se necesita para ser un héroe" sonrió al ver la confusión de la clase, pero pudo notar la sonrisa de orgullo de All Might y la sonrisa sincera pero nerviosa de Izuku.

Continuación….


End file.
